The Legends of the Turnabout
by topersnake
Summary: Pearls is not tired and can't sleep. So Phoenix decides to tell her an epic tale to help her count sheep. A tale about himself in an alternate universe fighting to find the truth about a ancient civilization. All with bows, swords and magic. Fantasy/Adventure/Romance (In later chapters)
1. Chapter 1: Let the Quest Begin

**Let me begin with a disclaimer. I topersnake do not own the ace attorney series. All that belongs to capcom. I only own the original plot points in this story and an OC's, if any, that appear.** **This story is for the enjoyment of others and not made for profit.**

**Now that is done. Some quick notes first, the actual story is embedded into the actual reality of the series. So there will be points of the story that are interrupted by one of the characters in the actual world. These points are marked with parentheses. This story toward the end will have shipping but for a little while there is no romance... at least for Phoenix.**

**Without further to do, enjoy the first chapter.**

Pearl was being tucked into bed by her attorney friend. She was lying comfortably in her pajamas with a glass of warm milk. There was only one problem the girl had, she was not tired.

"Mr. Nick I'm not tired. Can I stay up? Maybe I can catch a glimpse of you and Mystic Maya having a wonderful time." The thoughts of the two becoming part of a romantic movie filled her head with lines such as, "Sorry to keep you waiting dear" or "We are all alone now." She now was completely immersed in her dream world, unaware of her surroundings.

Phoenix just rolled his eyes as he saw reality being distorted by her young mind. Then an idea came to his mind. "Hey…" No response came from the girl. He nudged her slightly, "Umm, I have a…" She was still living in the fantasy world. The lawyer decided to take more drastic measures. "Hey Pearls, Maya and I just kissed!"

Just like that she broke from her self-induced trance, "Where!" The prodigy whipped her head around to try to find the "action."

Another voice came crashing in from the office portion of the leased area. "NICK! How many times have I told you not to do that? I know you are just joking, but that might actually make it even more of a reality in her mind."

Pearl realizing the ruse of the dastardly trick was not pleased. A swift double-slap came across the face of the real life hedgehog man. "Don't lie to me. You put my hopes up…" A downcast look came across as she looked at the sheets she was under.

"Now that I have your attention I wanted to say that I have a story to tell you."

A sudden burst of energy sprung from the spirit medium as she threw off her sheets. The bed quickly became a personal trampoline. "Story! Story! Story!"

"Stop jumping on the bed!" It was of no use to him at the time. "Err, umm, OBJECTION!" A pointed finger was all that was needed to halt the bouncy child. "If you don't settle down I won't tell the tale."

The young Fey girl settled down with sheets now back over her body. "I'm ready."

The door behind Phoenix opened up as well. "Hey, I want to listen to a tale as well. One with action, excitement…"

"Romance" Maya gave a glare at Pearl saying with her eyes something like, "I do hope you don't mean a romance between Nick and me."

*sigh* "That is not going to happen in this story. Let me begin with my beautiful creation of my own mind."

* * *

Legends tell of a civilization. A civilization bent on two things, truth and justice. The land was filled with many successes. They were a prosperous and advanced people with inventions the world has long since forgotten. They are rumored to have medicine that could save the most helpless of the sick.

They created a system of dealing justice, their pride and joy. Unlike the present age where the mob rules over the fate of the accused, they were organized in delivering true justice. Some scholars even speculate that they had a death penalty for lying in their justice system as a law. To say the least, they were dead serious about truth and justice.

It was quite a shame that the nation fell. However no one who lives today knows how this great people vanished into nothingness. Some say that the people fought with each other and resulted in civil war. Others say that it was outside nations who coveted the land and decimated it out of jealousy. Some people claim that the people abandoned their quest for the truth and justice and were punished by their gods.

Even though the civilization is no longer standing, the legend still lives. Legend states that two artifacts were held on the same plane as their gods. These two artifacts alone hold tremendous power, but together they are said to point to a new age for the world. This is the legends of the turnabout.

A man wearing blue tinted chainmail and black boots walked down a street in the capital city of the country Cohdopia. He was 25 years old. He had black spiky hair that some swore that he used some material to keep it like that. Truth was he never used such product in his hair. He was known as a loner with no record of his existence in the records. Some people called him a vigilante for one reason and one alone, he was not afraid to expose lies and try to correct injustice.

("This guy sounds very familiar Nick."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Just listen to the story.")

Today was like any other day in the man's mind. He would just walk down the streets looking for something or rather someone. He hoped that someone was in trouble so he could be hired for his services and make his living.

"Hello good sir, would you like to look at my wares." The shop keeper motioned the armored man towards his shop.

He looked around the shop looking at what was being sold. _Garbage… junk… useless… I already have one…_ "What's that in the corner?" He pointed to a sword in the corner. It was a brightly decorated blade with symbols he had never seen before. It was straighter than a line could ever be when drawn.

"Oh, that old thing, I found it just lying out in the open on my way to the city. I was going to melt it down to reuse the metal it was comprised of, but you can have it for only 20 gold coins."

_That's not too bad. I needed to replace my old glaive anyways. _He handed the cost of the object to the merchant. "I'll take it."

The ornate sword was handed over to the traveler inside its scabbard. "There you go. I hope you do stick around for the main event."

"Huh?"

"There's going to be a burning today. Rumor has it that a young lady killed her sister in cold blood. If you want to see it, it's in the town square." He pointed down the street towards the center of the citadel

_Interesting I think I will attend and see what this is about. _With new equipment in hand, he made his way to the town square.

He saw an immense crowd of people surrounding a pile of wood. On top of the wood was a female who was about 18 years old tied to a stump. She was petrified beyond all comparison. Her hair was black and long, it almost reached past her feet and had a top knot on top as well. She wore strange clothing which were foreign to the adventurer. It looked like a robe of some kind that only came down to about her knees. It was kept on by a sash. Over all her clothing was a purple coat-like thing.

_Is this the lady that man was talking about? She's really young to be accused with murder of all things._

A man with a magenta colored full body armor and silverish hair, walked up to the soon to be burned pile of logs. He took a scroll that was handed to him by another armored man this time with green instead of the pinkish color. "Maya Fey you have been brought here today to pay for your crimes."

("Mr. Nick, why is Mystic Maya in the story?"

"Umm, all characters and plot in this story are a work of fiction. Any resemblance to peoples living or dead, events, and places are completely coincidental."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Just listen you two.")

"You have been found guilty of murder. Not just any murder, but your own sister. Do you have any last words before your body is burned alive?" He looked up from the parchment at the accused's eyes.

Maya was desperate to live and tried to struggle to release herself from her bonds. "I didn't do anything! I know that for a fact!" Her eyes started to swell with tears as her voice diminished. "Please, someone, believe me." Her head drooped down and stared at the pile of wood.

A cacophony of voices were rising, "LET HER DIE! WE WANT JUSTICE! WE KNOW YOU DID IT!"

"Sir Edgeworth, we are ready to commence the execution, sir." It was the man in the green armor.

Edgeworth looked over his shoulder and turned and left the heap of wood. "Ignite the pile, Sir Gumshoe." Gumshoe gave the order to light the fire.

"HOLD IT!" A voice rang out from the crowd. The soldiers stopped immediately from what they were doing.

"Who dares questions me, the captain of the guard!?" The magenta armored man looked around demanding an answer.

The crowd was parting letting a spiky haired man in his chainmail through. "I do." He made his way forward. "This girl could very well be innocent." Maya's head rose up and a sense of hope appeared on her face.

The captain of the guard just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head "Ha, innocent? The guilty will lie to prevent themselves from being caught."

Our adventurer pointed a finger at the young woman. "Yes, but the innocent will tell the truth. How do we know that she did it?"

"That's because the victim wrote her killer's name onto a piece of parchment." He brought out a scrap reading, "Maya."

"Still how do we know that was written by the victim? The actual killer could have written it. I believe that this should be investigated and brought before a place that will determine guilt on evidence, not just a mob shouting."

"Hmph, that would be a waste of time. Commence the burning." He took his thumb and motioned it across his neck.

As they were about to send the young woman to an untimely death, a light from the sword that was just purchased emerged. It shone like the moon. A voice came from inside the blade. "Bring me against the skin of the girl. If she is lying I will turn as red as blood."

Edgeworth was shaking his head to rid himself of what he saw. "Talking swords? This is absolutely absurd. I must have had something slipped into my mead."

_This is really strange. This doesn't happen normally._ "I believe we should listen to it." He had the metal and skin make contact. The sword turned a shade of blue. The sword spoke again, "She speaks the truth, release her."

"Errrg, as much as I hate to say this release her. I know I'm not hallucinating anymore. Maybe the king is using his powers again." Miles seemed to be under some sort of trance as he spoke his words. "Gumshoe for almost sending an innocent young maiden to her death I will have to cut your rations." Edgeworth pointed his finger while moving it up and down.

"B-but you were the one to say it was her. Why am I the one under fire?"

"Do you want to have it cut even more?"

"N-no sir…" His expression was like a sad little puppy. He began to talk to himself quietly, "I knew I should have become a wizard."

The ropes were cut and the girl was relieved that she had narrowly escaped death. She took a look at the man who had saved her. She didn't know what to say as she stared at him.

Our loner walked away as the crowd dispersed, disappointed. He almost left the square as he heard a shout. "HEY MISTER!" He turned around to see the woman that he had rescued from fiery doom.

He tapped his foot against the ground. "What is it? I have places to go."

Maya rocked back and forth on her sandals that she wore. "Do you think I can come along? My sister took me to the city and then this happened." Her expression became depressed "You're an adventurer. I need someone to escort me back to my village in the country of Zheng Fa. You should do it you're a kind soul and I can trust you."

"The fact you come from the east, explains the strange clothing and hairdo." _I guess I'll help. she did just lose her sister. I know what it means to be alone in this world. In fact I live that way every day since that. Maybe company might be nice for once_. "I'll take you there."

She was elated and clasped her hands together "Knaht uoy! Ym eman si Ayam Yef"

The eyes of the blue chainmail wearing man almost bulged right out his eye sockets. "What!?"

She bowed her head to the wanderer apologetically. "S-sorry, I was so happy I slipped into my native tongue. I said thank you, my name is Maya Fey." Her face was smiling for once in the last couple of hours.

Our protagonist just scratched the back of his head, "My name is Phoenix Wright. I'm kind of a loner looking out for myself. Sometimes I'm for hire to help people who get into trouble. Since I'm being generous your fee has been canceled."

"You were going to charge me!?" She looked somewhat angry at our wandering defender of the helpless.

Phoenix sweated nervously as his eyes darted around to think of something on the fly. "Umm, what do you do? Heh heh."

Answering the question and changing the conversation came from Maya. "I'm a spirit medium. I channel dead spirits." Her eyes gave the look of, "You're not going to believe me."

"So you're a real medium. Not surprising coming from a mystical land such as Zheng Fa. So, can I see you channel someone?"

"Did I forget to mention that I'm still learning? Doing that on the fly would be a problem." Her head bowed in shame.

"I see…"

"Mind if I might ask a question of you sir? I think you need to tell me how you were able to know I was telling the truth. Do you have a magatama?" She played with the necklace around her neck.

"No, what are you talking about? It was this sword. You did see it, right?" He brought the strange weapon out of its scabbard. "Strange, swords don't talk. It also started to glow as well."

Maya examined the blade; a sense of shock took over her body. _No it can't be it's just a myth, right? If it was that artifact, it would have blinded us all when it shone._ Her finger went over the symbols written on its hilt.

Wright had an inquisitive expression and stroked his chin. "Is there a problem?"

Maya grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the street. "We have to get to my village, Kurain Village ASAP. Cross that last part off. First, we have to get some grub. We have the choice between burgers or ramen. Wait, I forgot Cohdopia doesn't have ramen. Then it's burgers. You are paying correct?"

*sigh* I have a bad feeling _my satchel is going to be empty by the time we reach this village._ "Yeah sure."

"Time waits for no one Phoenix. Actually I'm going to give you a nickname, using Phoenix is so bland. I got it; Nick will be your nick-name. Tehe, I made a pun."

_What is this girl's problem? This is going to be one long trip._

* * *

Pearl was slightly irritated. "Why didn't you two kiss in the story? It was so romantic. You were Mystic Maya's knight in shining armor in her darkest hour." Her face lit up with her thoughts about the medium and attorney.

"Pearls, two things wrong with that theory. First, they just met. Second, I said there was going to be no romance in this story, just adventure, excitement, and action."

"Why do I all of a sudden speak another language?"

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "It's not real. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." He continued with his epic tale…

**A/N There you have it the first chapter. I do hope you figured out Maya's apparent "first" language quickly. Well then let me know what you think, or not your choice, by leaving a review. Enjoy the rest of your time surfing the waves of the world wide web.**


	2. Chapter 2: On the road to Kurain

**If anyone was wondering where the idea came from I have the answer. The original idea was to only have the fantasy world made, but I thought what if I made this world realistic in the timeline. So the idea of the bedtime story came to mind. With that off my chest, enjoy this chapter.**

Our quest continues on the road to Zheng Fa. Maya and Phoenix were traveling on the dirt path laid before them. Phoenix was walking, and Maya was riding on a horse that our hero would usually use. "Nick, I need to use the little medium's room."

The two stopped on the road. "I thought you went when we left the city. Besides, there are no restrooms around in the woods."

"But, I went number two back there. Now I have to go number one." She was struggling to contain her bodily waste inside. "Please!"

On the side of the path was some shrubbery. Phoenix pointed at it. "Just use those bushes over there."

"NO! You will look." The medium hugged herself thinking she was naked or something. "I know how this works…"

"You were the one begging me to accompany you. If you really have to go, do it now. I won't look." He turned his back as his companion stepped behind the bush and relieved herself. About a minute passed. "Are you okay?" He started to glance over his shoulder.

"I'm fine, just finishing up. I hope you are not peeking." The wanderer quickly turned his head back around. "It smells over here."

Wright rolled his eyes around, "That's because you took a leak. Of course it will smell."

"I'm done you can look now." As he turned around he saw the woman tying the sash around her waist. "I thought I was going to explode… EEEKKK!"

An explosion came from nowhere. It was not your typical blast that would rip things to shreds. Instead, it helped spread a terrible stench across the area. "Cover your nose!" Phoenix placed his hands on his nose and Maya's as well. _Who would use non-lethal stink bombs to attack us on the road? _

A voice shouted out, "Nick, you dirty dog!" The figure of a goateed man in a deer pelt appeared; he also carried a bow on his back.

_Oh joy, it's Larry Butz._ _The saying, when something smells it's usually the Butz, has taken a completely new meaning._ "What are you talking about? Did I cheat you out of something?"

("Why does Mr. Butz have stink bombs when he comes onto the scene?"

"It's a joke for crying out loud. Can we not have another interruption for a while now?")

The cloud of noxious, or should I say obnoxious gas cleared. Our hero approached the non-threatening assailant, who now was just winking at him. "You didn't answer my question."

Larry's eyes turned rather large. "Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about." He placed an arm around Phoenix's shoulder and the two turned their backs to Maya. "The girl man, the girl." He took his thumb pointing to who he was referring. "So, I see how it is. You like those underage ones."

The spikey haired traveler gave a sigh. "There you go again with the assumptions. First, before you go off reporting me she's eighteen."

"Not a bad catch if I say so myself. She's cute; I'm jealous. Those nice curves…" While he was gesturing with his hands curves the vigilante butted in.

"I'm not where you think I am. I'm just helping her get home. You don't want to know what she's been through."

The Butz's face lit up like a pinball table. "So you aren't you know…"

"No, I'm just taking this like my other jobs. Not going to get involved in their personal business."

"Great, I found my catch of the day." He turned towards to the medium. "Hey young thing, the name's Butz, Hairy Butz, err Larry I mean." He slowly made his way to Maya. He finally placed his arm around her back.

Apprehensive of the events going around her she tried to put a little distance. "Umm, my name is Maya Fey and one plus one equals two. P-pleased to meet you." Her face gave a look of disgust.

_Great this day gets better. She looks like she's freaking out on the inside._ "Maya it's okay, if he makes a move on you that you don't want, I'll knock some sense into him." He motioned to the intriguing blade on his back. "He's a hunter by the way…" And _trust me he hunts more than just game._

Maya finally broke free from Larry's grasp. She just sat down exhausted from struggling with the hunter. "What is your problem? I mean you are a little too friendly."

"But, Maya you gotta believe me, we were meant to be." He grabbed her hand daintily and kissed it. "See, I'm a gentleman."

Filled with no regret she replied, "Sorry, not interested in you. I just need to get home; my mom and aunt are probably worried sick about me." Her vision shifted in Phoenix's direction who was watching the scene unfold. _Plus, I need to investigate my guide's mysterious powers._

Larry took the pelt off his torso leaving his bare chest showing. He struck a pose placing his foot on a log and raised his bow, which he carried, up into the air. "Maya my lady, I will help you reach the village."

Phoenix covered his eyes. "Put it back on! I don't want to see your backne."

"Yo Nick, you have to be more relaxed, remember those old times." He reluctantly grabbed the clothing he threw onto the ground and placed it back onto his body.

Placing his hand up to his forehead he shook his head. "I don't want to think about it. Ever since Edgeworth became part of that corrupt nation…" _Thanks for making this day suck. Of course I remember the old days. We were known as the three amigo warriors. We traveled throughout the land solving problems for others just like I do now. Those were the good days, but things changed. Ever since Edgeworth lost someone dear to him he became a coldhearted solider serving that no good king._

"Do you feel you can escort the precious cargo to that village? If not I can…"

"I'm still going. If you want you can travel along." Nick motioned for Maya and they started to resume down the path to Zheng Fa.

"Wait up you two!" Larry made a dead sprint down the path to catch up.

Maya spoke up as the sun began to set as they were much further down the road, "Hey Nick, um I was wondering where did you get that sword?"

"I picked it up from a local merchant. Is there something you need to tell me about it, Maya?"

The lone female was going to say something, but this came out instead. "I think we should name it Steve. It does talk so I thought we should name it."

_Are you serious? We could have named it something more menacing._ "We are not naming it. It is an inanimate object."

The lady hunter joined into the crazy idea. "Name it! Name it!"

"Fine I name it…" A long pause came as he thought of a name. "Trag the blade of truth." Phoenix unsheathed and raised his sword.

Maya shook her head in disappointment, "Needs more pizazz, I got it Hturt. No need to thank me."

("I named the sword that! I would never think of such a bland name."

"It's only the beginning of the story. Why would I keep such a name throughout the entire story? Sometimes I wish you would just enjoy the story for once, instead of questioning every detail.")

_But isn't it the job of the owner to name their sword._ He was tired of fighting with the both of them and gave in. "I give up. It's getting late we better set up camp." He pointed to the sun.

A thumbs up came from the female obsessed man. "I'll hunt and rustle up some game. I hope you wish me some luck Maya. This one is for you." He ran awkwardly into the woods.

Maya was not impressed and decided to poke Phoenix to ask when they would reach Kurain. "I believe we will be there in about 2 more days. We already crossed the border about an hour or so ago." She continued to poke him. "What is it now?"

"Just want to see that you really are human." _That and the fact that I'm not dreaming. _

_This girl is a strange one._

Larry was back quickly with food in hand. "I caught some rabbit. Where's my fire."

_Crap, we need one or else the cold nights in these woods will finish us off._ Phoenix ran collecting firewood and was able to get a fire started. They all ate their fill and pitched some tents that Phoenix had brought along on his horse. The adventurer after the other two were asleep stood outside for a while looking at the stars. _This is a welcome change from traveling alone. Even though Maya is full of energy and Larry is well, Larry I can have a good time for once. One thing has been bothering me though. That is Maya was ready to drag my body down the street back in the capitol. Ever since I bought this thing I've been thrusted into a direction I never would have dreamed._

The two days of travel with Larry hitting on Maya passed. "Hey, where's the village…Oh my gods!" They had just crested the hill and saw a bustling city with 20 foot walls. "That's not a village."

Maya smiled and snickered, "It's a village in name only. Welcome to the city-state of Kurain village."

Larry wanting to know everything about Maya because that's how he operates asked, "Hey, where do you live?" She completely ignored his question as she led the two men to one of the gates.

The door to the citadel was enormous it had a beautiful floral design with a magatama at the center. A guard was at the gate he wore a mask and looked exactly like the Steel Samurai because he was the Steel Samurai. He spoke, "Miss Fey, I see you have returned. I hope you and your sister have found suitable men to your mother's liking. Mia's is probably the one with the abnormally spiky hair."

Phoenix freaked out after hearing this. "What!?" He sweated profusely as he once again was put on the fly.

"Umm, about my sister, she's dead." Maya said as her face turned away from the guard's face. "I was accused of murdering her and the man in the blue chainmail saved me."

"Oh, so he's yours."

"NO!"

"So I was right about the guy only wearing a deer pelt."

Maya was tired of playing the pairing game and gave a deep sigh, "Can we just enter?"

"Yes, your highness."

Larry and Phoenix both with their jaws lying on the floor commented, "Y-your h-highness?"

Maya turned around, "Didn't I tell you I'm one of the two charming princesses of this city-state? Actually, now there's just me."

"No!" The three entered the city through the gate.

Maya sheepishly replied, "Sorry about that. He gives everyone a hard time, but he is always loyal to the end. He's a million times better than the Nickel Samurai at the lesser magatama gate, he's a jerk." The streets were bustling with activity. One thing was off about the place, it was only filled with women and maybe the occasional old man.

"Have I died? This is heaven." Larry stalked a woman right next to a fruit stand. "Hey… Ouch!" If the red mark didn't give it away his failure nothing would have. He wandered off in a stealthy fashion without the other two's knowledge.

"What's with all these women? Wouldn't a city like this need to have more men in order to keep the population up?" Phoenix glanced around as almost everyone was staring at him.

Maya held up two fingers, "One, they're in the fields around the city or two they left. Here we are the matriarchal palace." The large doors to get into the royal area were sealed.

A voice of a girl from the other side was received by their ears, "Citsym Ayam si kcab, dna ehs thgourb a nam! Nepo eht setag!"

_There's that strange language again._ He looked around. _Where's Larry? I was hoping he would stick around a little longer. Wait, this place is full of woman. No surprise here._

Larry ambushed Wright from behind by placing his hands on his target's shoulders. "Yo Nick, thought you could ditch me huh?"

_Never mind._ The party entered into the royal quarters with the Butz being flirtatious around Maya, again.

* * *

*smack* "Pearls, what was that for?"

"You had your special someone stolen from you and you are okay with that?"

"ARGH, It's a story it does not have anything to do with the actual world. Just let me continue…"

The young medium yawned and pulled the sheets over herself. "Maybe you could tell us the rest another night."

"Sure, you want me to tell you a part of the story every night until it's over." The attorney was about to leave the room as he turned around. "Pearls do you need a goodnight kiss?"

The answer would never be given because the girl was already fast asleep. _Then it's a yes._ He made his way back and kissed her forehead. _Goodnight_

A mumbled sentence came from Pearl's lips in her sleep, "Thanks Mr. Nick."

As he was going out to sleep on the couch he was intercepted. "Nick, what about my goodnight kiss?" Phoenix could tell she was joking as she said it with mischievous inflection. Instead a flick to the forehead came her way. "Ouch!"

"It wasn't that bad"

"Anyways thank you for telling Pearly this story. It makes her extremely happy. Well I'm heading off to the land of dreams. See you in the morning."

**A/N The next chapter will start to shove the plot along more rapidly. That and the fact that the story is being broken into different cannon days is being done for a reason, you'll have to wait to see why.**

**If you want you can leave a comment by reviewing, or not. Enjoy the rest of your day.**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and S Cubed

**Chapter three is here. My updates are so sporadic, *sigh***

~Eins Zwei Drei Vier

The truuuth lies before us.

It is something we can't suppress.

The shadows close our eyes

See the lies.

Then we rise from our ashes

For great justice these are our clashes

FIIIGHT! ~

"Umm, Maya what was that?" Phoenix watched as his assistant was fist pumping.

Maya was as disappointed as ever. "Can't I make an opening song for your story?"

"Aren't openings meant for, umm videos not word of mouth stories?"

"You know sometimes you're such a killjoy." A long sigh came from her mouth.

A flash of flesh appeared in front of the attorney as it whiffed his cheek. "HA, not today Pearls" The attorney placed his hands on his hips as he gave a chuckle. *SMACK* The backhanded slap got him. _Of course, I still get hit._

Pearl rotating her arms said, "That's for hurting Mystic Maya's feelings."

_How did I do that?_ "Are we ready for our tale now?" He rubbed his face that now had a five star.

"Yup, Nick" Maya had a bag of microwave popcorn in her hand. She now started to devour the salty snack like a vacuum.

Pearl, back to her cheerful self, answered, "I'm ready Mr. Nick!"

"Okay here we go."

* * *

The inside of the palace was amazing beyond belief. It was filled with many priceless vases and urns. A girl about the age of 8 appeared in front of the three. She gave a blank stare. "Hey, Pearly I want you to meet Larry and Nick." She pointed to the respective person as she gave their names.

Pearl still kept a straight face. "I know who you two are. You are Mystic Mia's and Maya's…" Her entire demeanor changed as she placed her hands on her face. "…special someone's"

Larry was rejoicing as Phoenix on the other hand was worried. He scratched his head in a rather awkward way. "Umm, Mia's dead err, what was your name anyways?"

Once again her expression changed as her eyes filled with tears. She hugged Larry and tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry that she died. You must be so sad that your 'someone' is no longer in this world. You have to talk with her." She immediately transformed into Mia.

The hunter's pupils grew large as he studied the deceased sister's figure that the medium girl took. "Hey, you're Mia right? How about we take a nice walk together?" He started to walk around Mia examining her features.

"Hello, who are these two people Maya?" She placed a finger to her lip as she tried to remain somewhat modest by placing her arms in a strategic position. "Don't tell me that the one in the goatee is the one you have picked."

"No! That guy is Larry Butz and well he wasn't supposed to be here, he's a tagalong."

Larry gave puppy dog eyes to Maya. "I'm more than that!"

"The guy in the blue chainmail is Nick." She glanced back at him as Phoenix kicked a pebble.

Mia was pleasantly surprised, "I see things are going smoothly between you two. You've given him already a nickname." She smiled as she called out for him, "Nicholas, treat my sister well. Hope things work out for the two of you."

Phoenix looked over, _Nicholas who's that… wait that's me. She must think that's my real name._ "My name is actually Phoenix Wright; I kinda helped get Maya out of a jam… I'm not her boyfriend!" He just had to get that off his chest when he remembered the last part of the comment.

"Jam?"

Phoenix was still looking at the two sisters as he recounted the events a few days ago. "That's what happened."

Mia turned to Maya and whispered into her ear. "This guy is definantly right for you. Best of luck to the both of you." With that her spirit left Pearl's body.

Maya explaining the entire situation to the two old friends introduced Pearl. "That is Pearl Fey, my cousin. As you can tell her cuteness levels are off the charts."

Phoenix reached out his hand to shake. "Pleased to meet you…"

Maya's arm shot out to meet with his. "Nick! Around here you don't shake the opposite gender's hand…"

Pearls eyes gleamed with stars in them. "AWW You are so cute together. There's nothing more beautiful than a girl and her fiancé holding each other's hand."

Larry wanting to get away from the scene quietly slipped away. Phoenix was in utter disbelief. "W-what did you say?"

Pearl looking right at him replied, "I'm so jealous I wish I had a boy to call my own. When's the wedding going to be?" She started to bit her nail.

Maya pulled Phoenix off to the side, "Sorry I forgot to tell you, but my sister and I were searching for husbands back in Cohdopia. Just play along, we can use this to our advantage." _The people around here would not dare to watch two "lovers." That way I can access the old records._ She looked back at Pearl. "I believe that we decided tomorrow. Isn't that right Nick?" She tried to nudge her head into Phoenix's arm; rather awkwardly I'm afraid, to keep up the façade.

Phoenix lost all color to his face and became weak in the knees. "Y-yeah" He shot a glance at Maya that said, "If we get through this all, I will kill you."

"Hooray, Queen Misty is awaiting you two." She led the supposed couple through the palace. All the servants were looking at the two rather warmly. They reached the throne room. It was rather bland for royal standards, but it looked as if it got the job done.

Maya entered first and approached the end of the room. "Maya my daughter, I see you have chosen a husband." The queen rose from her seat to embrace Maya. "Please do tell me when you two have chosen for the wedding."

Maya gave a forced smile as she lied through her teeth. "We have chosen tomorrow and his name is Phoenix Wright. I have given my own name for him though, Nick."

Misty pondered this "news" for a while as she smiled. "I always knew you were impatient, but this has reached all new levels. However, I will make sure the ceremony happens tomorrow." She ordered preparations for the next day to be carried out. Then, she gave a decree to make sure the servants would leave the two alone. "Go, enjoy your time together until the sun rises." With that the queen left through one of the doors in the back of the room.

("I knew you two were secret special someones."

_S to the third power anyone? _"How many times do I have to say listen to the story?")

Another woman approached the two looking especially at Phoenix. "I can't believe you would pick someone so barbaric as your husband." Her eyes glanced at the tea she had in her hand as she thought of some idea and smiled. "Fufufufu"

Maya had to drag Phoenix out of there because he was confused as to what was the woman's problem. An introduction came for the medium, "That's my aunt Morgan. She makes incredibly bitter tea and jaw-dropping good strawberry deserts."

_Okay, I don't like the new in-laws… What am I thinking? I'm not marrying Maya._ Still trying to straighten out his thoughts he was led through the royal quarters until they came to a somewhat large building.

"This is the archives." The spirit medium opened the door and entered. Inside was a plethora of books and scrolls. Maya power walked towards the back of the room. They came to a section barred by an iron gate. A sign read, "Nettirw noissimrep dedeen." A lock with a magatama kept the two friends out.

"Now how are we going to get into here? The lock has no keyhole."

Maya now playing with the device spoke in a strained voice. "Easy, we just figure out the combination, it is a trick lock by the way." A few minutes later the lock popped open. "Got it." Another movement inward still revealed some old looking scrolls and book.

Maya pulled a dilapidated book that was about ready crumble. A page opened up as the girl pulled a few pages open. It was written in the same markings as the sword Phoenix carried. "Okay Maya, what are we looking for? Right now I just see an old… Wait is that the universal language?" It was indeed that. It was scribed into the pages with the strange glyphs. A closer study revealed it was a dictionary of sorts.

"Nick, I think this might be able to uncover the mystery behind that sword." She paged through the dictionary trying to decipher the message on the blade. "Here we go it says, 'Ye who hath this blade must seek the three courtrooms and restore thy blades power.'"

"Courtrooms?" Phoenix scratched his chin and wanted not to think about it.

About an hour passed searching for a clue to what these places were. Finally a map popped out of a different book. Three spots were marked on the map one in three different countries. One was in the empire of Cohdopia. The second, located in the eastern land of mysticism of Zheng Fa held a mark. The last spot was located in the far northern lands of Borginia. "This might be a clue." Maya now picked up the map and placed it into a bag the adventurer carried along with him.

Phoenix gave a scowl. "I really don't want to go off to some 'courtrooms' in the three main countries of this continent. I just want to relax and enjoy the rest of my life in peace."

Maya glanced at Phoenix. _I can't believe he's forgetting something rather important that's happening tomorrow. If we can't somehow get out of this hole we dug there's no way he will live carefree._ "Hey Nick, I think we should talk with my mom about the 'wedding.'" She whisked him off back to the throne room in hand.

Well to put it lightly the hall was in chaos servants were crowding left and right around the throne. Phoenix started to approach the throng of people. _What the heck is going on here? _

Suddenly a woman recognized him, "There those two are, catch them for the murder for our benevolent queen!" Then Morgan stepped down some steps and in front of the people. "Let us expunge the evil our midst for these two have poisoned the queen."

_She has to be the one who did this. There's no other person. I'm so furious I just want to_ "Kill her!" As the swordsman's mouth spoke a large gasp came from the crowd. "I'll kill you Morgan and avenge the queen Misty's blood that screams for your death. It's time for you to DIE!"

Maya tried to grab hold of his arm but was too late. Phoenix already had drawn the sword from the scabbard and rushed in for the kill "NICK! NO!" The man approached as fast as lightning and sliced. Though something strange happened, the blade disappeared and reappeared leaving only the handle every time he would have cleaved the actual killer in half.

_Dammit why won't she die? _He slowed down on his barrage of attacks. Phoenix looked at his hands and he placed them on his head. "AARRRRRRRGH!" He fell onto his knees and continued to stare blankly at the ceiling.

The people approached Phoenix and surrounded him. Maya, about to witness a lynching, cried out, "Stand back!" Everyone glanced to find the "princess" wielding a wooden board she found on the ground. She swung wildly as she nailed a few people in the face with the plank. She yanked the vigilante off the ground and out of the room at a full sprint. Busting through multiple guards as she fought their way out of the palace, she spotted her cousin.

"Mystic Maya what's going on here…" Without any warning Maya picked up the young Fey girl and continued their way out of the city.

"What about Larry?" Wright who was now running on his own asked this out of concern.

"That shouldn't be a problem. The aristocrats only have a beef with us two." They busted through the greater magatama gate and were outside the city on a hill in less than 3 minutes. Looking back and panting, Maya gave a slight joke. "Looks like the 'wedding' has been canceled." She finally lay on her back on the soft grass.

Phoenix following suit sat down next to her. "Thanks for back there. You really got me out of a bind."

A girls voice coming out of nowhere spoke up, "CUTE!" The owner of the voice was without a doubt Pearl. "You'd do anything for each other, even die. It's like a fairy-tale come true." A daydream took over her mind as she entered her alternate reality.

Phoenix once again in the same awkward situation replied, "We're not together, that's only payment for the help I gave her earlier."

A slap came across his face, "KISS NOW! That's what super special someones do after an event like that." She tried to make the swordsman's lips meet the medium's but instead she just conked their heads together.

"OWW!"

"I see that the owner of that blade is someone who can't even control a child. No wonder it failed you."

"Who was that?" Phoenix still rubbing his forehead turned his head to see a man in leather armor with a strange looking mask that lit up.

"I go by many names on the wind, but you must call me Godot."

**Meanwhile back in Cohdopia…**

* * *

An older man looked at a pool of water in a bedroom. It was not however his reflection he saw, it was that of Morgan's. "She got away Manfred."

("Man- Fried? Who's that Mr. Nick?"

"Oh, just the man who tried to use a stun-gun on us. Remember him Maya?"

"Unfortunately yes, remember the story I told you Pearly about the case before I returned?"

"That one with the meanie prosecutor and how Mr. Nick gallantly came to your rescue."

_She's the one who stopped him not the other way around_ "Umm, heh heh, yeah let's go with that.")

"That's not good enough, I demand perfection!" He punched the refection and it faded into oblivion.

The door opened behind him. "Your majesty we have brought the captain of the guard as you asked."

"Very good, let me see him."

Miles Edgeworth walked in slowly, "Yes your excellency, you have sent for your servant." He gave a bow as he kneeled down.

"Do you remember that woman you almost executed a couple of days ago, the one from Zheng Fa?"

Miles gave a small pause and responded. "Y-yes, is there a problem?"

"Oh there's no problem at all, other than the fact SHE'S A SPY!" The king's voice boomed into the hallways adjacent to the place where the king laid his head. "She has been scoping out the area for years. I want you to find her and end her life yourself. She knows too much of our beautiful country."

Edgeworth convinced of the impeding danger replied. "Yes, my lord." He placed his hand over his chest and spoke an oath "All hail Cohdopia, all hail Manfred von Karma. As long as both exist I will hunt this mysterious woman down."

He left the room leaving the king to his thoughts. _Hmph, that foolish man, little does he know of the real reason I want her dead._ "Isn't that right Alba?"

**A/N Another chapter in the bag. It took me too long to write this. Once again I am too much of a perfectionist and should just leave the chips as they may fall. Leave a comment by reviewing,or not, and enjoy the rest of your day, or night.**


	4. Chapter 4: It's Time to d-d-d-Duel!

**Last chapter Godot made an appearance bent to do something. Let the story continue.**

"You will call me Godot." The masked man stood at the side looking over the city. "Let me be the one to relieve you from your duty." He jumped, picked up Phoenix and threw him a few feet.

"Oof" The adventurer picked himself off the ground and stood up. "What the hell was that for!?"

Godot drew the sword on his back. It looked like a staff, but in reality a skinny, deadly blade was concealed. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact you can't use the sword on your back, unless you can prove me wrong in battle." With that a magical barrier appeared around the two combatants, blocking the view of the outside world.

_Ergh What is with this guy? _The battle commenced with a full frontal attack by Godot. It was blocked with ease by our hero. Godot backed off a little bit winding up for another strike. Phoenix, as the opponent's blade was brought down, rolled out of its path.

Outside the barrier Pearl and Maya were looking intently out of worry. "Pearly, I hope Nick is okay."

Pearl, unsure of herself spoke, "S-sure Mystic Maya, your special someone will be fine." When Pearl uttered the words "special someone" Maya shot a glare at her.

Back inside the ring of magic, the mysterious man kept on swinging at high speeds. Finally he stabbed and it connected with our hero's left shoulder. "AAAAAAHHHH!" His cry of pain reached outside of the barrier. Clutching his shoulder he resumed his fighting stance more defensively.

The battle raged on inside. Our protagonist was panting heavily as a break in the fight opened up. "Trite, I will take that blade from your cold dead body or you can give it to me. A man who can't tell the truth will never be able to cut with it and does not deserve to wield it."

_I won't give him this blade now or ever. _The counterattack began. Phoenix sliced at a diagonal from his lower left to upper right. Attack after attack was blocked by the Godot's glaive. Finally an opening came to light. "I will defeat you!" He placed all of his strength into a stab towards the stomach. The blade disappeared again like before.

Godot laughed as the swordsman aimlessly swung the sword with no avail. "Ha, have you forgotten that blade will only make contact if the one who wields it tells the truth. So please just hand it over."

_Maybe, just maybe, I can win. If I tell the truth I can cut him._ A smirk came over our hero's face. "You want to know what I lied about? I'll tell you. I lied about Maya being my fiancé." The sword regained its original form as he revealed his deception. _I'm back in business._

(*SMACK*_Of course she still slaps me even though this isn't a real event_)

Godot expecting such a turnabout grunted "Hmph, now I can face you with all my skills." He reached into a satchel on his belt. A roasted coffee bean was pulled out and he popped it into his mouth. His pupils dilated as he ground it up in his mouth. "There we go, time to die Trite."

They exchanged blows with each other until Godot became faster than lightning. Swings connected as they grazed the adventure's armor. Soon Phoenix's body lay on the ground battered and bruised.

"Take this!" Godot was ready to give the final blow. Phoenix was able at the last second to parry the sword and stabbed the chest of the assailant.

"You win this round." His body faded from existence and the barrier disappeared.

Maya seeing the bruised man ran over to his side. "NICK!"

"I'm fine, I just am a little beaten up, that's all." A small amount of blood dripped from his left shoulder.

A laugh came through the air as it came from a distance. "Nice job," The man Phoenix thought was dead appeared from the forest around the city giving a slow clap. "You only defeated an illusion created by the two of the greatest Illusionists Zak and Valant." The two mages appeared from the shadows one wore a pinkish color the other yellow robes.

Pearl who was completely shut off from the outside world asked, "Illusionists?"

Grasping his shoulder now with a cloth he was given, he explained what they were. "They are mages who use magic to trick and confuse their opponents. They are very powerful in groups as they can magnify their powers to life like illusions." _Those must be two very powerful mages as they could have killed me._

Godot turned his back as he made his way to the woods. "Trite, a proverb for you, the hammer that strikes too fast has no time to aim, adios, auf wiedersehen, and good riddance."

Phoenix dumfounded by the cryptic proverb sat and yelled. "What the hell was that about?"

"Maybe it was saying that you should think before doing something, or else it could backfire on you." Maya now was in full thinking mode without breaking focus.

_Now that she says that, it makes sense._ "Well, what does our map say about this first so called courtroom?" A map was pulled out haphazardly by the older medium. "Watch it! We have to have that intact."

"Don't be such a baby Nick, live on the edge once in a while." She studied the map intently flipping it over and over again. A gasp released from her mouth.

"What is it?"

"This map shows the best spots to find burgers and ramen. Who knew such an old map could tell me where I can get food." Thoughts of dinning establishments filled her mind.

"Give me that!" Our hero snatched the map out of Maya's hands.

"Be nice to Mystic Maya! She's your special someone, remember?" An icy gaze peered into his soul.

"I'm neither her fiancé, nor her boyfriend as a matter of fact." _I doubt this will keep my face from bearing handprint of small girl justice, but if I want the blade to accept me I have to tell the truth all the time._

To his surprise no hand swiped across his face. Instead a fist punched him in the arm. "Oh, so when it gets tough you will abandon your special someone. You're such an immature boy."

_Ouch, that hurts in more than the physical pain._ His attention returned to the map. "Let's see, the courtroom is… In the woods where three eyes disappeared into!"

Maya pointed over her shoulders to the forest "So you mean the woods of nightmares. They say that many weak minded people fall asleep to only find themselves lost in the darkness of their minds."

*Grunt* A quick spin on her heel was all that was needed to for Maya to set off into the dark woods.

"C-come back here we don't even know if we're ready."

The young woman kept up the pace and started to march. "Onward, we only have to run in and out. It's that simple."

"B-but you said we could never wake up."

"That's what they always say about these spooky places. It's only a legend. Come along unless you're chicken. Bawk bawk."

"They say you are what you eat. Not surprising that I am a chicken, because I eat it a lot." Phoenix stood in place as he refused to enter such an evil sounding place.

Pearl grabbed Phoenix by the arm as she pulled the swordsman into the foreboding area. "Be a man, and escort us lovely ladies."

_I am really starting to regret even buying this weapon._

They reached an inner grove. A lone stump resided in the clearing. There they found a most macabre sight. A skeleton of what appeared to be two mediums and a warrior lay at the stump. "This is starting to creep me out." Phoenix examined the bones to find the resemblance to their own party. _I hope we don't end up like that._ So they passed the stump into another direction.

About an hour later they came to another grove. It looked the same as before. They paid no attention to anything as they wandered for four more hours, each time passing the same stump as the previous encounters. "Umm Mr. Nick, I think we're lost."

"Don't be stupid, I know exactly where we are. We are umm, in that one place right next to the pink elephant thing." Phoenix started to scratch his head trying to regain his bearings.

Maya gave a large sigh, "Just admit it we are lost."

"Fine, we are lost. I just hope we find our way out before night falls…" A revelation dawned on the vigilante. "Wait one moment. There's something fishy here. Look up at the sky." All three cranked their heavy heads up to the sky. "The sun it hasn't moved from that position at all."

"WHAT!?" The mousey girl yelled as she gave a shocked expression. "The sun can't stop. It defies logic."

"B-but it's right there not moving at all!" Pearl was pointing as she squinted at the star.

Phoenix turned his attention to the remains lying there. He investigated and found some words carved into the stump. This was what was written, "Sorry Maya, I couldn't keep that promise."

Pearl approached the scene Wright was looking at. "Huh? How would any of these remains know who Maya is? And what is this promise?"

It dawned in an instant inside the mind of Phoenix. "These are our remains, but that means…"

("Nick, you just created a paradox. Now everyone is going to be dragged into a rift in time and space."

"Why don't you sit back and just be happy I am even bothering in the first place. Besides, it's fiction Maya, fiction.")

Suddenly a void swallowed our three friends. Phoenix lost consciousness. When he came to his senses he was lying on a floor. A large room with eleven seats in a circle loomed over Maya and Phoenix. For some reason Pearl was not to be seen.

A voice boomed in a type of rhythm, "I see you have solved my puzzle. Too bad it took you two tries to find the truth."

("I don't understand at all what happened, Mr. Nick."

"Ermm. The endless forest is in a place where time is in a sort a limbo, speeding up and slowing down. An anomaly happened and time sped up and slowed at the same instance causing two different versions of the protagonists. The ones in the super sped up one died without figuring out anything. The ones that slowed down considerably were able to find the other selves' bones and well you can figure out the rest."

"Nick, I think you're bluffing like you do in court."

_I don't bluff! I merely say things that make it look like I DO have the evidence to convict them._

"So you are bluffing"

_AIYEEEE! That's creepy it's almost like she can skim my thoughts._ "Um, back to the story…")

A figure dressed in a black robe sat in a seat with a hood over his head. Behind the mysterious being a large contraption was moving continuously. Sand fell at a constant rate and filled a container and that container spilled over into another and another, until all the sand drained from the machine.

Maya demanded an explanation. "Where's Pearly? If you don't say I'll stick Nick on you."

"Her? Oh she's more than okay. She's back in the woods where you three entered one of my dimensions." That voice continued to talk in monotone and in tempo.

"Dimensions?" The adventurer raised his sword against him.

The voice replied, "I wouldn't do that. Do you realize I could kill you before you even blink? After all I am the Justice of Time and Space, Zeitplatz or Zeit for short." His hood flew off and revealed a grey haired man with deep wrinkles.

"J-justice? Are you a god or something?" The young medium looked absolutely terrified.

Zeit's hand made a fist and rested it on the bench in front of him at a controlled pace. "That's what the ancient civilization that made the sword you bare called the Justice's. If that's what you wish to call us, I will allow it. In reality though, we are just powerful beings that cannot die from age."

"Zeit right?" The Justice nodded his head slowly in response to Phoenix's question. "Why are we here?"

"You ask a good question my friend. You two are entangled with each other's path and I am here to help guide you. I have slumbered for many years and this is what we have searched for..." The man disappeared and reappeared. "Who are you two?"

_Uh, does this guy have a memory problem?_ "We are the two you've been watching."

"I don't watch people. I have a civilization to father, along with the other Justices" Another fade and appearance passed. "Congratulations it is a girl…"

Maya and Phoenix stared rather unamused at the old Justice. "IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE!? WE ARE NOT A THING!" They both shouted in unison.

"Uhh, you're not Mr. and Mrs.… It looks as if I am in the wrong place, again. Sorry you two, remember that one time where you were stuck in the courtroom in Zheng Fa." He gave an uneasy laugh. The switch happened once again.

_Wait a minute he was a future Zeit that means the other was the past and this could prove a problem with communications with him._

"I'm very sorry if it looked as if I had multiple personality disorder, but being able to move through time can make strange things occur."

_Great, this guy can just confuse our enemies to death with his many paradoxes._

"So why are we both here?" Maya now was demanding an answer. "I must know now!"

"Basically that sword calls out to be reawakened."

Maya now was getting impatient with the very slow speech of Zeitplatz. "Tell me why am I here?"

The Justice of Time and Space tapped his finger every second and spoke, "I have no idea as to why you are here. Maybe there is a larger role you will play."

The medium's face turned sour as she crossed her arms. "I don't want to run around this continent. You just shoved this quest on us. It's not fair."

"Time is not fair, it slows down when we are bored and speeds up when we have fun. Just accept this duty. Our time is up; I have nothing to give you right now except knowledge. Time sure does fly." The entire scene changed back into the forest they entered.

They found themselves in front of some old ruins lying in decay. _I guess this is one of the courtrooms._ Phoenix was slightly afraid, "Ladies first."

"Age before beauty." Maya shot back.

Pearl bounced up and down happily. "Let's all go together into the scary looking building."

Bracing themselves for what was to come the three entered the ruins.

*Yawn* "I'm getting kind of tired from storytelling. So it's time to sleep Pearls." He brought the covers of the bed over the girl.

Pearl gave a pouty look, "Mr. Nick you have to tell more, you gave us a cliffhanger."

"That wasn't a cliffhanger. It was a transition to what's to come. Please don't argue."

He left the room to leave the two girls to their own thoughts as Phoenix collapsed on the couch in an adjacent room.

**A/N The Justice's name is German. Zeit is time and platz is space or place. Yeah... not very creative. **

**Anyhow, let me know what you thought or don't, your choice, by leaving a review. Enjoy the rest of your day.**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Courthouse

**Here's chapter 5 and let's begin.**

"NICK!"

Phoenix started to rub his ears from the sudden outburst. "What are you yelling about now, Maya?"

The medium forgot what she was going to say for a moment. However in the course of a few seconds the thought returned. "Umm, I was wondering why you decided to take me to grab some food, by ourselves without Pearly." Her mind was trying to grasp the sudden reason for such an action.

_Actually I have no idea, but it was kind of fun_. "I was just thinking you were hungry, that's all."

"Mr. Nick" The encounter with the girl was to be expected inside the confines of his office. "I knew you were special someones. See, you went on a date." Her hands were now on her face fantasizing the two, married with twenty children that could spirit channel or were lawyers.

"Umm…" The two awkwardly blushed as the realization of what many people thought about the two inside the burger joint crossed their thoughts.

Quickly changing the subject Phoenix, after looking at a clock on the wall, decided to take their minds off the events of today. "How about we return to your bedtime story Pearls?" The thought reawakened the excitement inside the two mediums.

Pearl tackled the lawyer with her entire body. She quickly ran into the bedroom, and almost like a quick-change artist was situated in her bed in record time in her pajamas. "Ready you two love birds?"

Maya decided to ignore the comment her cousin made as she also sat down on the bed next to Pearl.

"Let me see… the last time our trio was entering the ruins, correct?" The two girls nodded their heads in unison.

* * *

The ruins were actually quite small when they entered leaving only one small room to explore. "This is a lame adventure." Maya started to touch all the vases that were scattered across the floor. "Too bad we can't just take these and sell them, but they have no value anyways."

_Strange why such a place would not be bigger… let me see_. A search of the area allowed the view of several written signs to be seen. "Pearls, Maya, take a look over here."

The two Feys came over. "Mr. Nick, why are we staring at a wall?"

_Can't she read, or at least know that it's writing?_ "It's what is on the wall that counts." A quick flip through the dictionary they carried deciphered it with ease.

There were several signs, these are just a few of the meanings. "No shirt, no shoes, no service." _Absolutely useless, unless they want us to strip down… Errrrr, moving on. _

Another read, "Reception, main lobby this way." The arrow next to the sign pointed straight down.

The last one with any relevance said, "Enter the main lobby by putting weapons into the receptacle next to the entrance to the defecation station." Strangely, they were right next to the so called "defecation station", because the hole to place said weapons was right there.

"Nick, place that sword in there." Phoenix obeyed even though he wasn't obligated to follow orders.

The sword clanked against the sides of the walls as it fell down. A few minutes passed as they waited for something to happen. "I can't believe we just threw the most important object I own down a pit and hoped for something to happen…" The swordless man red in the face from yelling at Maya, felt the ground shift. Stairs appeared in the ground as the flooring moved away. It was long spiraling staircase that was illuminated by magical torches.

Maya jumped onto the first step descending down. Phoenix came next with Pearl following close behind. The darkness started to become very deep, only being pierced by the little light given off by the torches.

Towards the end of the long climb down, the young woman stopped suddenly. Phoenix paying no attention bumped into Maya. She tumbled down the stairs, but before doing grabbed onto our hero's chainmail and brought him down too. Both rolling down the steps, they reached the bottom and stopped.

Phoenix now lying on his back, eyes closed felt something soft on top of him. He was afraid to open his eyes. He mustered up the courage to find his friend was on top of him. With her umm…

("Mr. Nick, Why did you stop?"

"Umm, errr…"

"Cuz our big bad lawyer is too embarrassed to say boobs. Isn't that right?"

_I just realized I just dug myself into a deeper hole, with the whole me and Maya thing. Maybe they won't notice._ "N-no I am not some boy who is awkwardly trying to avoid his new found feelings." _I just gave away my own thoughts, damn… Better return to the story before they catch on._)

With her breasts in his face, taken aback he pushed the girl off of his own body. It was too late Pearl had already run down the rest of the staircase. Spying the end result of the tangled bodies she almost had a nose-bled.

After the removal of the exiled princess from off his body, he stood up and saw Pearl gushing and smiling. A brief shade pink tinted his cheeks as he quickly tried to explain away the entire thing as a misunderstanding, which it was. _Why am I getting all worked up about this? It was only an accident right? _Another voice inside his head reasoned as well. _Sure, but who knows you could end up… No, I told myself never again will I love, especially after her_.

"Earth to Nick!" Our eighteen year old spoke as she tried to grasp how she was lying on the floor next to him. "Hey, I was wondering if we could continue without you looking in terror at the wall." She handed to him the ancient blade finding it right next to the staircase.

"Right, s-sorry I was just scared of the small confines of this room." Looking around it was actually the opposite. It was large with giant fires the size of a small house. On the other side of the room was a chasm. A door with a large lock place on it stood on the other side of said chasm. "Let me see that dOOR!" The vigilante yelped as he looked down the seemingly bottomless pit.

"Mr. Nick you don't look well." Pearl bit her fingernail as she spoke.

"I really don't like heights…"

Maya sighed in disbelief as she saw the courageous man who fought with a sword, now balled up and hyperventilating. A feeling of despair came from her voice. "There's no way to cross the gap either."

Pearl was now looking at the ground and kicked a rock. "This flooring with strange pictures is the only thing that looks interesting."

Those words were all that were needed to have the attention of the other two. They walked over to find it was actually even more writing. Maya yanked out the book, "Let me see, 'The truth you seek is not always in plain sight. Sometimes the shadows cover the truth, or we choose to ignore the truth. Fear will prevent you from finding the truth needed to cross the chasm.' Looks like we have to solve the truth."

_Riddles, this will be fun._ "Why don't we also try to find Waldo, the land's best hide and seek master as well?" He of course was being sarcastic about the entire Waldo business, but needed to lighten up the mood. A slight chuckle came to the swordsman's mouth.

Maya searched around for the answer of the riddle. A sudden outburst from our young 18 year old came, "Found him! He's on the wall over there." She pointed to a mural of a man in glasses wearing a horizontally stripped red and white shirt and hat.

Phoenix hand smacked his forehead. "So while you were trying to find a fictional character, I was trying to find how to cross this open gap." He placed both hands on his companion's shoulders and was shaking her violently. "What have you done to me!?"

Pearl looked at them rather strangely and inserted herself into the conversation. "Stop it! You're going to hurt her!" No response came the two as the jerky gesture continued. "Take that!" Pearl jumped into midair and punched Wright right in the face. "You are not supposed to hurt your special someone. Now go stand in the corner and think about what you have done!" She grabbed him and shoved him into the corner that had, ironically enough, the stripy shirted man was right next to him.

_Is this what my life has come to? Being a babysitter for two members of royalty, one of which can hurt me and I have no way to defend myself. The other being a crazy girl who always seems like she has ADHD._

(*SMACK* "That's for calling me crazy, Nick."

"But, I was calling you that in a good way."

"I'll be putting that on your burger tab. So let's see you own me right now 13 burgers. Add the…"

_Time to make her forget about that accursed tab._)

_To top it all off, this sword is getting to be ridiculous. _

"Time for dinner, I brought burger patties to cook up, or noodles." The young woman pulled out the food items from the pouches on Phoenix's person. So in reality she never brought it with her.

"I want the noodles, Mystic Maya."

"I need protein so umm… the burgers are what I'll have." The vigilante turned away from his corner.

"Mr. Nick! Don't turn away until you're ready to make up." She shot a glare at him.

"I'm sorry, I was under a lot of pressure and it got to me."

Phoenix walked over to the girls as he sighed. "Now you two kiss. That's how you always make everything up." The two were horrified by such a bold move.

Phoenix came up face and face and whispered, "Just hug it out, that's the only way to get out of this." He then wrapped his arms rather awkwardly around her as she did so herself.

"Aww, even though it's not a kiss you two look so happy together." Pearl's mind flashed the images of before when the tumble down the stairs happened.

Maya somehow was able to cook the meat and noodles over the fire in less than ten minutes. She brought them over on a plate and bowl she found lying on the ground. "Food is ready."

"So where are the buns?" Our hero asked as he stroked his chin. "You don't expect us to eat it without being able to make it in sandwich form."

Maya now embarrassed of such a mistake now bowed her head in shame. "Oh… it's not a burger then…" She was now muttering something that was impossible to make out.

Trying to recover Maya's sense of pride the swordsman said, "It's fine just let me have just the meat." The burger chef smiled as she served the burgers on the ancient platter. "OUCH HOT HOT HOT!" Phoenix was bobbling the burning patty in his hand. He finally took a bit and ate it.

Phoenix's eyes opened wide open. "Is it that bad?"

"No, no it's amazing. An explosion of flavor is in every bite. How did you make this?"

Maya placed he hand up to her face as she pondered. "I just threw some spices on it and some Mayannaise."

"Err, Mayannaise?"

A smirk came over her face. "Yeah, I haven't used it yet, though." She approached the man and once again for the third time they were in close quarters with each other. "It actually is my saliva. You want some now?" Her expression changed to an evil grin. "If you want some don't wait, just do it."

_Is this her way of flirting with me?_ A sudden shock to reality hit. "Just kidding, I got my secret sauce right here." She pulled out a mason jar full of some sort of pinkish looking sauce as she backed away. _That was a little too close for comfort_.

With that they finished their meal with Pearl still pouting about how they would never kiss when they came close. Pearl threw the bowl that once contained her noodles into the pit. A clank was heard.

The three glanced to see a bowl floating in midair. "Eureka!" Phoenix shouted as he stepped closer to ledge cautiously. He place his foot looking for solid ground in front of him, he felt a place to stand. "It's an invisible bridge. So this is what the truth is, but it's scary. I don't like heights."

Maya pushed him along the transparent pathway as Pearl followed close behind. "Nick, you can stop breathing heavily now." The man looked up to find he was above the ledge on the other side.

The door had a slot to stick a sword into. Phoenix stuck the sword into the keyhole and turned. He removed the blade and the door opened. A light sucked them into the room. The room had two benches a chair higher than the others and seats above the two benches.

In the center a glow of strange light existed. The trio stepped into it.

His sword started to glow as it grew brighter inside the confines of the room. A flash of blinding light enveloped the room. After the light subsided a man stood before them.

A surprise awaited the adventurer. _Is that me?_ He was correct the figure was now him. A brief moment of silence and a sword was drawn by Phoenix.

The strange being put his hands in front of him "Don't slice me bro. Seriously, whenever I take someone's form they want to kill me."

"Huh?"

"The name is Nick, ironic isn't it? That's what your friend calls you." He scratched his cheek rather nonchalantly.

"H-how did you know that?" His face went paler than milk.

A crazy smile crept its way over the second Nick's face. "Remember that voice that spoke back in that dreary city where you bought the sword you carry. Yup, that was me. I should really cut out the stoic speech, it's too boring."

Maya was now confused by the two mirror images of the same person. "So how can I tell which one is the real Nick that I have been traveling with?"

"That's easy, there is one easy way to tell us apart." He placed a black robe over himself with a hood. "That is, I am the Justice of Truth. I always wear this sweet hood."

"So what did you have to do with this civilization whose ruins lay here?" A curious inquisition was made by Phoenix.

"Oh that old place, I was a god. Not just any god, but one of the two greatest in the kingdom." His fist clenched up, "I'm very ticked off on how they just disappeared. Oh well we can't rewrite time only Zeity can do that, and I am pretty sure he won't let me."

"Okay, why are you talking to me still?"

"Because I think you have the skills to be a man of justice. Just go to the rest of the courtrooms and revive my powers and we'll think 'bout what'll happen then. See ya!" His body was absorbed into the sword. His voice came from the blade. "Don't forget, talk to me any time. If you want I can crack some jokes.

Pearl who was also in the room with them was stupefied. "Can I call him Mr. Sword?"

"Sure."

"I think we could call him, Nicholas. Right, Nick?"

"I think we should be departing to the next courtroom." The three left the old ruins and reached the outside of the forest.

The map once again was stretched out in front of them. "Let's go north, what do my cousin and my best friend say about that."

_Borginia's courthouse… _"I really don't want to go up there. It's cold and my hometown… crap, I said too much."

"Hometown, I am so ready to see your parents and maybe your family and…" Maya was interrupted instantly.

Phoenix looked down at the ground, "I just don't want to go back. There is a reason I left for Cohdopia." _More like a very specific reason._

Maya, understanding the painful memories that were flashing in the adventure's mind, spoke. "I know you don't want to, but you have to. Come on would you do it for me." Her eyes turned large as she tried to guilt trip him into going.

"Fine, we'll leave, but it will take a few days to travel there. Hope you're ready to eat wild game again."

**A/N Nick... I thought maybe a doppelganger might be a great idea as a Justice. So it only makes sense to give him the same name as Phoenix. Anyways if you want to leave a comment do so by reviewing. One last thing enjoy yourself and the rest of your day.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Cold North

**Here is the sixth chapter. Just a heads up, this is a more serious chapter and will most likely not cause even a chuckle. So, let's start this chapter. **

The intrepid trio was now on their way to the next courthouse, after a few mishaps along the way. One of which was arguing over which girl should have the pony that was bought at a nearby village. Phoenix said that Pearl should ride it, and Maya argued that she should ride it because she was royalty. The argument finally ended with the statement that Maya would have probably crushed it. Therefore, Pearl received the pony.

So Pearl had her own horse and the other two, well, had the same horse. Sometimes when the two thought about being on horseback right next to each other, they blushed trying to deny everything.

Reaching the outskirts of Borginia, a few more weeks passed as they made their way to the hometown of the Wright. It was cold and our heroes were shivering from the icy air.

"Nick, it's so c-c-cold! I thought I could handle it like m-m-medium training, but this is r-r-ridiculous." Her teeth chattered as they moved farther north. "How m-m-much further?"

"Just a little further." He turned his head to Pearl who was turning into an icicle. "Hang in there."

The sight of the town came into view. It was filled with houses made out of planks. It was quaint as if time was lost in the place. It was midday and no one was in sight outside.

The swordsman grabbed the girl off of the pony she rode. Maya on the other hand demanded assistance, but in the end got off by herself. They walked as a close huddled group to keep what little warmth there was.

They reached a building and knocked on the door. No response came from the other side. "Strange, this town is usually so eager to receive guests." He glanced around to see the absence of life.

The two mediums were looking confused as they noticed that a glow of a fire was seen in the windows. "HELLO!" Maya strained her voice as she said this a few more times.

A door opened behind them in a different house. A middle aged woman with graying hair peeked her head out. Upon spotting Phoenix she ran across the street and tapped him on the shoulder. "Phoenix, you're back!"

"Mom!?" The woman embraced him in her arms.

Holding on tight she talked as tears of happiness left her eyes. "Phoenix your alive, I was so worried that maybe you had died in some sort of attack by bandits." She let go and pinched his cheeks.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of Maya and Pearls!" His face turned red as he pushed his parent away.

She snickered, "It's so fun to do that though in front of the in-law and grandchild." She nudged the adventurer in the ribcage. "So I guess you finally tied the knot after that one incident, huh?"

Phoenix was turning pale at the mention of this incident. He whispered into her ear. "I thought I told you to never bring that up again."

A grave look appeared on her face, "I should have known better." A pause occurred, "Anyways, let me prepare a place for your family to stay."

Phoenix figuring out after being oblivious to it before responded rather quickly. "It's not like that! The older one's my friend, F-R-I-E-N-D and the smaller one is her cousin."

("Stop denying it Mr. Nick! Admit it you have feelings for Mystic Maya!"

"I'll just ignore that outburst." _I wish it was that simple._)

"Oops, I guess I should have just said your girlfriend." His mother snickered as Phoenix still was trying to explain away all assumptions. "Thanks for coming back dear. Come this way." The small party was led to the house on the other side of the pathway.

Inside the house was rather bland. There was a hearth and a few chairs to sit on, but that was all in the first room they came to. The upstairs bedroom was of medium size and had only one queen sized bed. "Hey, mom why is there only one bed in here?"

"Isn't it obvious, all three of you will be sharing." An evil smile came upon her face. "You need some 'bonding' time as a family."

Maya butted her way into the conversation, "We are not a family. We are just a group of friends." Phoenix stared off into space as Maya kept talking. "Nick, you sleep on the floor the ladies will take the bed."

_F-family, that's what the three of us look like. I never thought of such a thing when I was around her. Was she just some pretty face to me? AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH! I HATE THESE MEMORIES THAT KEEP ON RESURFACING!_

The man was grimacing in pain on the floor. "Nick?" "Mr. Nick?" "Phoenix?" The three females around him kept calling his name. "Are you okay?"

Phoenix now snapped out of his self-induced fear stood up and regained his composure. "Y-yeah, just remembered some painful memories. That's all." He started to walk down the stairs. "I see you made supper, correct?"

Pearl looked at the vigilante and sighed to herself wondering what was going on. "Pearl and Maya was it?" They both nodded their heads. "Why don't we eat? I bet you're hungry from your journey from wherever."

At the table Phoenix played with bowl of stew that was prepared. "Mom, why is everyone shut inside their houses?" He did this to get his mind off what he was thinking of at the time.

"It's nothing, dear. Just let yourself be at ease."

A cold breeze filled the dining room as a door was opened. "Honey, I'm home. How are you toda… My boy is home, and he has a family as well. Here I thought you were only leaving to sow your wild oats. Especially after what happened to your fian…"

Wright stood up and left the table and walked outside. "I need to get some fresh air."

"In the cold?" The traveler paid no attention as he stormed out.

The two girls looked at the door as it closed behind Phoenix. "Mr. and Mrs. Wright, what is he so upset about?" Maya said this as she scratched her head.

Phoenix's father responded to the medium's question in shook. "He hasn't told you, his wife?"

Her face changed as her face turned red at the thought of being with him. "I am not his wife or girlfriend, just a friend." She almost fell out of the chair as she said this.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" The mother replied embarrassed about the mix-up. "I just assumed that… so sorry." She gave a bow to apologize.

"No need to do that. We are starting to get off track anyways. Can you please just tell me?"

The father's face turned grave as he began his story. "You really want to know? I guess it is quite the tragic tale."

"_It all began three years ago during the winter. There lived a merchant, Mr. Hawthorn, in this town and had two twin daughters. They both had the same hairstyle. One was named Iris, who had black hair. The other had deep red hair that many said was caused by outside means, but that isn't important. Her name was Dahlia."_

"_The man was on his way back on a trip with his two daughters. Unfortunately, several highwaymen attacked the wagon. They had stolen all the goods on said wagon and took the merchant's daughter's hostage to be sold as slaves. My boy, Phoenix being the kind of guy he was came dashing onto the scene in a cliché type of way and took the men out. The family was extremely grateful for what he did." _

"_Soon he came checking up on the Hawthorns every day and started to fall in love with Iris. The days turned to weeks to a year. He finally decided that she was the one for him. He asked her to marry him. In the month of their engagement he was walking on air." _

"_The day for the wedding came. Right before he was going to say I do, a citizen came and said Iris was dead. He claimed he saw her body in the forest. He was right; the body was Iris' because of the birthmark they used to identify her. She was murdered, a knife was found lodged in her back. All the eyes turned to the "Iris" that was standing at the altar. In reality it was Dahlia." _

"_When it was discovered that she was the one who killed Iris, my son was devastated by his loss even further. He trusted Dahlia since she was Iris' sister. He was tricked into "loving" Dahlia in order to gain possession of our family influence. On top of that Dahlia went berserk and did something no one dreamed would happen. She had become a necromancer and rose the dead."_

The mediums gasped at the mention of necromancer. "That's not right! The raising of just a body is not human anymore. If the body has no spirit they are just mindless slaves. We should know this we are mediums." Phoenix's father was startled to discover that the two girls were mediums, but he shrugged it off. He wrapped up Phoenix's backstory so after.

"_The murder made perfect sense then in that moment. To become one who can raise the dead, one must kill someone close to them. It usually is a sibling, and Iris fit the bill. Fortunately for the villagers we were able to capture and execute her before she could cause any more evil." _

"Phoenix is probably still beating himself up about it. I know right now he probably is at Iris' grave site. I do wish he would come back, it is quite dangerous now that it is night because of that thing…"

Maya stood up as her hands were placed on the table. "I'm going to talk to him!" She looked at the ground as she made her way towards her friend. _So this is what you have been hiding the whole time._

Our hero was kneeling in front of a small grave. It read, "May this young girl rest in peace, Iris Hawthorn"

_I can't do anything. The only reason I am even here, was to obtain power so something like this will never happen again. _

He stood up; he spotted something, rather someone. _Iris?_ A feeling of joy overtook his body as he went to meet her. "Iris, I thought you were dead!"

"Fennie, I don't know how I am back, but… I think maybe we should hug each other for old time's sake." The look of complete innocence filled her mouth as she smiled.

Phoenix walked closer to the woman he loved a few years ago. "I'm coming to you." He was about to touch her until something drastic happened.

Maya came running onto the scene tackling "Iris" to the ground.

"What the hell, Maya?" Phoenix glared a death gaze at his female friend. "You are just jealous of Iris."

Maya shook her head, "I'm not jealous! I'm saving you!"

"From what, being in a relationship other than you!"

"No, from this monster!" The woman threw the medium off of her body. When she stood up she turned into a hideous beast. The supposed Iris turned a ghostly white and grew to about 15 feet. If one was to look at the torso you could see the ribs. It shifted to standing on all fours. Its lips where stained with blood as it flashed its jagged teeth. The face was now gaunt and disgusting to look at.

Phoenix was standing in fear as he watched the once beautiful face turning into the ugly being. The thing approached with the intent to kill. Phoenix, frozen in place wide-eyed was going to be slain if something didn't happen.

Maya brushing off being flung away regained her stance. She grabbed Phoenix and pushed him out of the way as the beast tried to grab him. "Nick, it's the monster that has been attacking the townsfolk recently. It's called a wendigo."

("What's a Wendy- go?"

"It's a beast that was to have lived in the northern woods in legends. It ate people and feasted on their…"

"Nick! You're gonna give her nightmares!"

"Sorry, I just got a little carried away.")

"It was imitating Iris."

Phoenix regaining his reasoning drew his sword. "Maya stand back I will destroy this thing."

"Don't be stupid Nick! You have to burn it to hurt it. It is immortal otherwise."

_It has to pay for being an abomination and imitating Iris._ "DIE!" He rushed in headlong blinded by his rage.

Only thinking about killing it, he failed to see the arm coming from the side. It grabbed him. The worst possible situation just happened. He was now being dangled above the mouth of the wendigo. _Have I failed? I should have been more careful. I guess now it is time to leave this world._

Maya in a last ditch attempt to distract it cried out, "Hey ugly, you think you are so high and mighty with immortality. In reality you are a disgusting, foul, gluttonous creature. You should be consumed by your greed!"

In some way she got her wish, a large body of fire moved out of Maya's body and charred the monster alive. It howled in pain as it became a pile of ash. Eventually the swordsman was let go. He was dropped to the ground and Maya rushed over to see if he was okay.

Phoenix smiled a little bit as he lay on the ground, "Maya, how did you summon fire? You don't know how to use magic."

"I don't know, it just happened." She looked at Wright for a moment.

"Once again I can't do anything."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Besides, you parents told me all about Iris. You need to forget the entire thing and move forward."

"I think I should too. Being depressed about it won't change anything. Now that I think about it Iris to me was just crush, she never was my true love. We never really were thinking in reality, it was all just a dream. I think you've shown me that since I met you."

Maya hugged Phoenix as she buried her head into his chest. "You are warm, Nick. You know that, right?"

Even though it was snowing, the warmth of their bodies was enough to keep hypothermia away. The…

* * *

Phoenix looked at the two girls they both were sleeping on the same bed. _They wanted me to tell a story huh? They are sleeping though._

He walked over to Pearl and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

He glanced back to Maya who, strangely enough, was sleeping rather early in the night. _She won't notice she is asleep anyways._ He tiptoed back into the room. He looked at his assistant enjoying a restful sleep. _She's beautiful the way she sleeps. Just this one time Phoenix._ He leaned over and placed his lips on her head after moving her hair.

It was an interesting feeling. His entire body was telling him to continue, but his mind told him enough was enough.

He brought back his head and turned around to walk back to that lonely couch. A hand suddenly grabbed his. "Gotcha! I told you this was foolproof Pearly."

Phoenix started to sweat at hearing those words. Maya and Pearl popped up and entered the attorney's vision to have a word with him.

**A/N That's a wrap a few things to mention first. The next chapter will be lighter in some ways. Also we will start with Maya's elegantly laid trap and move back into the story. So let me know what you think by reviewing. Enjoy the rest of your day/night.**


	7. Chapter 7:Love, Springs and Deadly Rides

**That was longer than a week, sorry about that. I was busy with work and other things. Wrighter's block anyone? (Please someone stop me from making Badd puns) So let us return to the conversation about to take place between Phoenix and Maya. **

_Oh god! This is bad, really bad! She's right in front of me! She knows that I kissed her, even if it was only the forehead. Then again she did say something about foolproof to Pearls._

"Nick? Hello, are you in there?" Maya stood in front Phoenix as she knocked on his head.

Breaking from his own thought chain he shook his head. "Huh, what?"

"Hey, I just wanna talk about what you just did." Maya gave one of her signature smiles as she said this.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

The medium puffed out her cheeks. "Don't hide it; I know that you kissed my forehead."

_Think about what to do… Eureka! Why did I just say that to myself? I'm not Edgeworth._ "That doesn't mean anything. I kissed Pearls on her forehead; does that mean I have a thing for her?"

Maya's jaw dropped "NO! That would be disturbing and I would slap you in the face. It's different between us." A mischievous glint flashed in her eyes when she made a realization. "I never said you have a thing for me. Admit it now Nick! Get it all off your chest."

"I-I Don't have those kind of feelings for you." Stuttering on the words didn't help the attorney's case. In fact it called for even more drastic action.

A drawn out sigh was given by Maya. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Pearly grab his magatama!" Quicker than a flash of lightning the girl snatched the trinket from the suit's pocket.

"Mwahaha, I have you now Nick!" The young woman flashed the magatama after Pearl gave it to her.

_Are you kidding me!? _

"Last chance to do this the easy way."

"I don't have any unnecessary feelings." Those dreadful chains appeared as a single lock appeared.

"LIES! I see the lock right there."

"Prove it!"

Maya clapped her hands and her cousin ran under the bed and retrieved a book called, "Evedance that Mr. Nick and Mistik Maya r speshal somones." Maya proceeded to speak. "This scrapbook outlines the many times that…"

"FINE, I'M FINE!"

"If you keep doing that, people will look at you funny."

Phoenix's eyes darted around as he had to accept that he was caught. He spoke the three words he tried so hard to avoid. "I like you." He bowed his head in shame. "It's over, my law career is over. When word of this scandal breaks out the whole city will…"

Maya laughed a little, "Oooh, I'm scandalous. I think we can take this 'scandal' to the next level." She grabbed the attorney by the tie and smashed her lips against his in a sloppy fashion as she pulled him closer.

_I don't care if she's forcing it, but it feels great._ _It's almost like a great burden has been lifted._

Finally after gasping for air she let go. *HUFF HUFF* "Who knew that kissing took that much energy?"

One cousin decided to speak up after some time of reflection. "Yaaaaay! Now make sure you take good care of Mystic Maya or else…" She rotated her arm as she grabbed it as well.

_Yikes, this girl is almost like a mother._ "Um, about this whole thing? Can we just keep it a secret amongst the three of us? I don't want anyone to laugh at us."

Pearl was winding up for the slap, "Mr. Nick, you have to say it loud and proud, 'I love her' or else…"

"It's fine Pearly, I really don't care as long he was able to admit his feelings." She turned her head right back to Wright. "Only on two conditions, first I want you to stop cleaning the toilet every day. You have yourself a new girlfriend so you should spend more time with her." She batted her eyelashes obviously suggesting herself. "Second, keep telling us the story tonight."

_That's it? I would have thought she would demanded more food. That is more than doable._ "I accept your terms, so let us continue our adventure in the north with our heroes."

* * *

The swordsman gave out a groan as he relaxed in a hot spring in a cave. The hot spring itself was somewhat small, but the cave was extensive. The spring had a foamy top and was extremely relaxing. No one knew of the gem hidden except Phoenix himself.

The thoughts as he let the warm water soak his body kept returning to a certain medium. It always seemed that some adventure had to be due to her. He closed his eyes to relax even further.

_This journey is taking out a lot of energy. I just had to deal with a wendigo. Now I have to find the next courthouse, and I'm still in the dark about many things._ He heard the drips of mineral enriched water drip from stalactites. One could say it could be maddening or extremely relaxing. In this case it was both.

_Then there's Maya_ _who is as mysterious as the moon._ _Seriously, how did she conjure that ball of fire? It takes years of training for any mage to even get the same amount in just wind. I better keep an eye on her in that manner._

The dripping water as it hit the floor of the cavern started to get to Phoenix. _Ergh, this is all I can do for now. Now it's time to check up on Maya to make sure she's okay… Why am I worried about her? I was the only one who was injured. Besides, there is nothing going on between us. I need to stop lying to myself. I do have this feeling. I really don't know if it's right or not. I hate rejection. She has a thing for you. Remember after the battle? She hugged you for at least a few minutes before you returned to town. That means nothing; you can hug your best friend and not feel this way about them. She probably just pitied me._

This inner battle continued for at least 20 more minutes as he continued to let the warmth fill his body. Little did he know that one medium entered the cavern and found the hot spring he was rejuvenating in.

_Ooooh, a hot spring I have not been in one of these for a while. I better change out to not get these robes wet. _She disrobed and slowly entered the spring unaware of Phoenix on the other side of said spring. She also closed her eyes to let her worries melt away.

_Time to get out_. The vigilante opened his eyes. He thought he saw Maya for a few seconds. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to rid his mind of the image. It took him a few more moments to accept the fact that she was in the same spring as him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Maya heard the cry as she quickly broke from her almost trance like state. She also saw Phoenix in the same spring as well. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

Then the awkward moment of coming to the conclusion that they both were in close proximity of each other, wearing their birthday suits occurred. Both of them burned red out of embarrassment.

Phoenix tried to step out of the pool of warm water. "Don't get out yet!" He heard his friend say.

"Why not? Someone has to get out first. Just, umm… turn around or close your eyes."

"Oh, okay." She closed her eyes trying not to open them. In the meantime Phoenix put back on his clothing and armor.

When the adventurer was done he communicated it to Maya. "I'm finished you can open your eyes now." She opened her eyes cautiously to make sure the coast was clear.

Phoenix had one thing on his mind though, _How did she know where this place is?_ "Hey, Maya how did you find me? Only I know where this spring is."

"Well I decided to scout the area for the next courthouse and the map led me here, so I decided to take a quick dip."

"Get out."

"Why? Unless… Nick you pervert, I thought you were better than that." Her face started to turn red to show her anger and a variety of other feelings.

"That's not what I was thinking of. You were the one who thought of that. I was thinking more under the lines of going to the courthouse now." He made his way out of vision to hopefully find the courthouse. At the same time Maya got out to redress herself and tried to catch up to Wright.

She caught up after tripping over several stalagmites. "Hey I'm right here ready to assist you." She spied the swordsman talking to a robed figure. _Is that Nicholas, naw it's too tall to be him. _She approached to see that the face was hidden even to her friend.

The robed figure seemed kind of bored just with talking to Nick. "Yeah, yeah ,yeah, chosen hero… blah blah blah blah blah. Just hop into the cart so I can get you to the next courthouse." He pointed to a mine cart left on some rails.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Maya sprinted and jumped into the cart while Phoenix climbed into it.

The robed figure levitated. "Now that you two are situated, place all arms and legs outside the vehicle at all times and please do standup during your ride. Go!" The cart was launched at a ridiculous speed into a large cavern. It would have been completely dark if it was any other cavern. However this cavern had a pool of lava waiting at the bottom.

("Nick, is this in response of what happened at Gatewater Land?"

"You tricked me into getting onto that monster you call a ride!"

"Mystic Maya was so happy. I knew leaving you two alone on that scary ride was a good Idea. You were holding onto her and It's like a beautiful fairytale."

_That wasn't the reason why I was holding onto her._)

Phoenix balled up in the cart as he saw how high they were. His eyes just barely poked above the side of the cart. "Get me off! I'm scarred of heights!"

"I think we have bigger problems!" She pointed at a few guillotines raining down from the ceiling of the cavern. Every single one they sped through was narrowly missing the vehicle they were riding in. Fortunately for them, they cleared them all.

The robed figure flew behind them as if watching for something terrible to happen. "This is so interesting!"

The cart then took a nose dive several hundred feet and into a completely circular loop. The crushing g-forces almost caused our heroes to pass out. Then, they finally reached the end of the line. A large almost mocking sign read, "Dead End." They saw a wall painted with a bulls-eye. With the mine cart showing no signs of slowing down, it would be inevitable that the cart itself would crash

"Nick, jump!"

"No!"

Maya grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the cart with herself. They tumbled a couple of feet and stopped. The cart hit the wall with a large crunch noise. Both bruised beyond belief they slowly used their hands and knees to stand. They looked to see what could have happened if they did not jump.

"Aww you two are no fun, averting your deaths at every turn. Thanks for riding my soooouuuuuuul train." The robed figure flew away to leave the two alone.

The sword on his back glowed as the Justice spoke. "I think we just ran into Domon the Justice of Death. I really don't like him. He's what would you call it?"

"Sadistic?" Phoenix adding onto the Justice's previous sentence replied.

"Yeah, but that's no problem for me the greatest... Well, that's not exactly true either…"

Maya looked and found the door to the courtroom. It was slightly different it was much paler than the almost yellow one before. That same white light came into the room. Phoenix threw the blade into the light and it glowed once again. "I thought this would be a lot harder."

"Me too."

"Well there's a staircase, shall we head up?"

"Yeah, just one more question though. What do you think of me?"

The adventurer was immediately caught off guard by this sudden inquiry._ I could pull a really terrible cheesy line like, 'I love you and always have.' Though, that isn't true. Anyways…_ "Well, you hold a special place in my heart." _There I go beating around the bush again. I wonder when the snake is going to come out and bite me._

"Oh." Maya's voice trailed a little as if she was disappointed. With that awkward moment fleeting the two returned to the surface to travel to the last courthouse.

* * *

"Mr. Nick, how could you not release all those feelings?"

Phoenix's "new" girlfriend tried to calm her cousin down. "Pearly you need to remember it's a story and doesn't mean anything in real life."

"Yeah, Maya is right, besides it is a point of conflict in the story."

*sigh* "When will you admit your feelings in the story Mr. Nick?"

"Just wait and see."

**A/N There is the chapter. Hopefully I can get another couple of updates in the next week. Then maybe post a one-shot. You want to know? Well it's a secret. Other than that leave a comment by reviewing. Enjoy the rest of your day/night.**


	8. Chapter 8: Edgey's Quest

**I now have more free time than ever to write. So here is chapter 8 focusing on Edgeworth. This is a whole lot of humor with plot points added in.**

"And now it's time for something completely different."

Maya was slightly disappointed. "I wanted you to keep talking about the three of us."

"Yeah! The two of you."

"It's slightly necessary to the plot though." The attorney rolled his eyes as well as let out a huge sigh.

* * *

The story changes points to Miles Edgeworth. He was on a quest to capture the "spy" known as Maya Fey and hold "trial" for her. He was still in the capitol of Cohdopia placing up flyers reading "Wanted dead or alive for acts of espionage."

The captain of the guard was just promoted to plain captain and had a small army to prove it. He was slightly pleased that he could now leave the city at will as a result of the promotion. Though all this would be to waste if he did not carry out his kings orders.

Unlike the king who knew the last known whereabouts of the medium, Miles had to start at square one. So like any search he started knocking on the doors of houses. Responses ranged from fear that the army was there to take them away; to "I was unaware that there was a 'spy.'"

Gumshoe who would always be a loyal companion, spoke up. "Sir, I feel as if she left for the countryside. She was under our custody. So I would think that she might have run."

"Not bad logic, but we should at least check out this last abode." He knocked on the door. The door opened. An older woman with grey hair stepped forward. "I thought I told you young whippersnappers that… Edgey-poo!"

The man in the magenta armor froze for a second._ Oh god no, my stalker. Why here of all places?_ He slowly backed away. However it was of no use as his army was blockading him in.

"Ofallthemenwhowouldcomebackyouarethemosthandsomek indofremindsmewhenIwasyoungIwouldhaveallthemenchas ingmebutthat'sinthepast…"

"Sir Gumshoe, I must get going while she is still is blathering on." He pushed apart the sea of soldiers and made a bee-line to the gates of the city. The entire army followed suit.

At the city gates they regrouped. "Mr. Edgeworth Sir, I think we should check out the forest over there. I hear it is the perfect place for criminals and their merry men."

"I highly doubt that we will find either the spy or Robbing Sleeve." He thought about it a little longer as he glared into the group of soldiers. "I guess we have no choice. We must go to the forest." He signaled for a horse; however no horse trotted up to the captain. "Where is my equestrian mode of transportation?"

A background of mumbling came from the army. "I don't know. Maybe if you let us have girlfriends we'll tell you." Another voice rose above the others, it was Gumshoe's. "Maybe we can ride on if you pretend you are on a horse." He smiled as he placed his hand on the back of his head.

"I would just look like a complete fool."

"I could bang these coconuts together. Then it sounds as if you are galloping away." The right hand man held up a perfectly split coconut. The two halves were grasped in each hand. He playfully clapped the shell of the fruit together as if a horse was trotting.

Edgeworth was unamused, "You are wasting my time. No soup for you." The once bright face dimmed.

Then a blatant contradiction was discovered. "Wait, how did we get coconuts? We live in a temperate climate, not a tropical one."

"I found them. Maybe it migrated by a swallow from a tropical climate."

Miles was not going to get into the argument about how the bird could not fly with said fruit. That however would not stop him from thinking of the idea._ The wing speed velocity of the swallow would not be enough to carry both avian creature and the coconut…_ He was closing his eyes at the time lost in his mind doing the calculations. A few moments later he broke out of his calculated thoughts. "Well, I guess we will have to continue without faster means."

The captain and his army marched into the forest. Maybe march isn't the best word. Only Edgeworth was walking normally. The rest of the group were riding on their imaginary horses. At the same time Gumshoe was slamming those coconuts he found to make horse-like noises. He was overjoyed at the neat noises he could make and how real they sounded.

During the meantime a battle was commencing inside a grove. Swords were clashing amidst grunts from the combatants. The battle finally ended with one of them having their…

* * *

*Ring Ring* _Great who could be calling me this late at night. _"Sorry you two I have to take a call."

Maya made a slight joke, "I hope you are not cheating on me already on the first day."

Pearl gasped, "Mr. Nick, how could you? I'll have to slap the cheating right out of you." She approached the lawyer ready to activate slap mode.

Her cousin stopped her from physically inflicting pain on her special someone. "I was only joking, because if he was… " Maya's face became rather solemn looking.

Ignoring the conversation, the attorney picked up the phone. "Phoenix Wright, who is this?"

A very familiar voice came from the other side. "Wright, I will not be part of your shenanigans. Take me out of the story."

"Nope, I will not. Stop spying on us as well."

"Spying? I have done no such thing."

"Oh really?" He walked over to the blinds that covered the window in-between the office space turned home and hall. He pulled the cord to raise them and low and behold Edgeworth was on the other side with his back facing the attorney. "I see you right there!" He pointed at the prosecutor.

The man wearing the cravat turned around and saw Phoenix with outstretched finger. Looking behind the lawyer the two Fey girls were giggling. This was due to the situation that even though they were only 5-8 feet apart, they were still taking on the phone. Phoenix could have just as easily opened the door to let him in and talked normally. They were still conversing on the phone when Pearl and Maya opened the door to let the prosecutor in.

The prosecutor stepped in. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Phoenix thought to himself, _You kind of are._

"I was hoping that you might have some evidence for my trial tomorrow."

"No I don't. I have my own trial to worry about. I hear the prosecutor is veteran and a genius."

The man in the magenta made his way back to the door disappointed. "Edgeworth, how long were you eavesdropping?" The defense attorney glanced back over his shoulder

"Oh, for about 5 minutes."

_Good, he doesn't know anything about my new relationship. I have this feeling that he would just laugh if I told him about it._ The door closed for the last time of the night. Edgeworth was going to have to find his evidence elsewhere. "Sorry about that. It is time to resume where I left off. Let's see since we wasted a bunch of time that means the quest for the grail will be suspended and skipped over completely.

* * *

The battle finally ended with one of the fighters being killed in the most ridiculous way possible. The sword was thrown through the eye slits of the helm…. You can figure out the rest. Edgeworth catching a glimpse of the final blow, walked down to recruit the knight that so skillfully disposed of his opponent. "You fight with the strength of many men, good sir knight."

The knight just kept his expression blank paying no head to the captain. Edgeworth spoke up again, "I am looking for the greatest knights in the world to join me in my quest to capture a spy." The knight was still unresponsive. "I guess I will be going then." He tried to walk past the knight.

The knight stopped him. "None shall pass."

"That is quite the agenda you have. I have to say that you can let a single army across. It will not cause your untimely death." The knight repeated the line he gave before. "Please move aside."

"I move for no one."

"Is that so… Wait a moment." The captain pulled out a stack of paper bound together. "I knew it these are not orders for us. It seems as if we are not to even meet… the black knight? We picked up a script for some comedy"

("Nick! You completely broke the fourth wall."

"Did I?"

"Yes"

"What's wrong with that?"

Maya gave Phoenix an innocent look with wide eyes. "Could you at least not do it ever again for me?"

"Fine.")

He glared at Gumshoe who was still making galloping sounds. "Would you be serious for once? Your rations are looking rather thin right now."

"B-but sir, I need that to trade for instant noodles." The man tossed the shelled fruit away onto the path.

After the encounter with the black knight the army made a mad dash to a small town. Not like they were scared or anything. They just knew not to mess around with said black knight. The small town looked rather deserted.

"Hello are there any citizens that wish to help me in my search for a girl?" No sooner than when he mentioned girl, a population of single women came out to greet the captain. The fathers of the women chased Edgeworth down. A cacophony of talk dominated the air. "Pick my daughter she can cook." "No pick mine, she can wield a sword."

Miles was almost crushed by the group of people. Fortunately for him Gumshoe pulled out a spare wanted poster. "This is the girl we are looking for!" The entire group scattered mumbling, "There is no way we are helping look for a fugitive."

"Do you dare defy the king!?" The captain was slightly angered by the lack of assistance. However he was glad that Gumshoe came to his rescue from being crushed to death. "I guess I will have to hit the tavern." He told the troops to hold their positions until he came back. Against his better judgment he left Gumshoe in charge.

Inside the tavern he asked the bartender some questions. However none of them produced any results. "I see. I thank you for your cooperation."

He turned around to find a burly man blocking his path. "I think you should quit while you are ahead. The princess is mine."

"This is not what this is all about. I have a duty and therefore I should complete it." He was shrugging his shoulders and shook his head at the same time. "About that princess she would call me a fool and whip me in the face. Hardly what one could call romantic." The whole truth behind the matter was Manfred offered his daughter's hand in marriage to the man who would "catch" Maya. Edgeworth at the time was only focused on the business aspect of the quest. As he always thought, "work before personal affairs."

The man was even more disgruntled than before. "I'll say it one more time back off."

"I will not do such a thing."

The man erupted into a frenzy and grabbed the captain by the armor. He tossed him across the room onto a table. "I got a letter a few days saying that she will not be wed to me. In fact it mentioned a captain in pink metal armor as a possible suitor. She is mine and always will be." He walked even closer to the table which Miles was laying on.

"Urgh, the pain." _Why must we always resort to violence to resolve issues?_ He slowly brought his arm up to support his body. There was no time to recover, the man wailed away at the armor. The first couple of hits only rattled Edgeworth without bodily damage. However, each sequential hit started to bend the armor until it was up against his body.

"Take this! I will make you feel my pain." The man made a fist and placed his other hand on top of it. He raised both arms over his head. The man was about to bring the fists down with all of his strength.

Suddenly the man's eyes dulled, his grip loosened, and finally he keeled over. Edgeworth bruised in his encounter was groaning in pain. He was relieved that he was no longer a punching bag. _What happened?_ He was holding the stomach. His vision started to fade in and out.

The next moment of consciousness Miles was in a bed next to a hearth. He observed that a black cloak was worn by a man sharpening a dagger.

("It's a knife Nick."

"I am telling the story so I can call it a dagger."

"Stop labeling knifes. Who knows it might actually be a butter knife."

"Are you giving Mystic Maya trouble? Because if you are…"

"It's a knife okay, are we all happy?")

The man sharpening the KNIFE looked to see his guest was awake. "I see you are feeling better. You can thank me now. It was quite hard to dose the right amount of poison for a man of that size."

"I give you my obligatory thanks… wait you killed that man!?" His sense of morals kicked in.

"It was you or him. I guess you could call it justified self-defense."

"By order of the king, you must be arrested for the illegal possession of poison." He weakly got up to try to subdue the man. Edgeworth still in pain could only just sit back down.

"King you say? I am part of the king's secret police. Therefore, I am authorized to assassinate." He flashed a symbol on the back of his cloak. It was a pair of crossed bones and a dagger coming down vertically. "I overheard you in the tavern. You need to find a spy, correct?"

"Yes, I have the sketch right here." He pulled out the poster.

"Hmm, quite a shame that such a young woman would be involved with espionage. I might be able to catch her. I hear from sources she will have to return to this country."

"She's not even in this country anymore?"

"Yes, she left with a man in blue chainmail."

"Would you catch her?"

"I need payment to cover the expenses. How does 10,000 gold pieces sound?"

Miles was flabbergasted, that was a lot money it Cohdopia. It was about the price of a two room house. He had no choice but to pay the outrageous price. He shook hands with the assassin. "What is your name anyways?"

"Shelly de Killer."

* * *

"It's time to sleep it's already 11 PM."

"I'm not tired Mr. Nick. The story keeps getting more exciting."

Maya chimed in, "Yeah, could you keep going… for me?" She tried the same exact wide eyed look as before to convince him.

"Even though we are secretly dating now, you will have to do better than that to wrap me around your finger." He put his finger on Maya's nose as he gave a sly smile.

"Darn, I thought that would work."

"Goodnight, Maya and Pearls"

"Goodnight!" Both of the mediums came up to Phoenix and kissed him on the cheek. The attorney smiled as he laid himself out on the couch in another room.

**A/N A nice distraction from the main protagonists of the story. Have a question about the story? PM me I might be able to answer. Disclaimer: some questions can not be answered due to spoilers for the story.**** Leave a comment by reviewing and enjoy the rest of your visit to .**


	9. Chapter 9: Turnabout Tower

**Chapter 9 is here. We return our focus to Wright crew.**

The front door to the office went flying open. Phoenix walked in scowling and grumbling. A certain spirit medium tried to comfort the attorney. "It's fine that everyone knows about our new relationship already."

Wright glared at a wall. "That's not what I am angry about. I'm absolutely in rage over that prosecutor. He almost kicked me in the face while "demonstrating" the crime. He disrespected the judge, and avoided the penalty about to be given by making up laws on the fly. The most disgusting part of it all was he was hitting on you the entire time, especially after making it public we were dating." The lawyer sat down in a revolving chair, turned around, and placed his head on the table it was by. An overly dramatic groan came from him.

Maya commented on their opposition in court. "Yeah, it was pretty disturbing how he knew my name and had a magatama tattooed on his acne ridden back." Maya shivered at just the thought of remembering such a repulsive scene. "If he thought his bad tan-line was going to turn me on. He should have thought again."

Pearl was somewhat happy about the entire ordeal, at least for what the blue suited man did. "Mr. Nick you protected Mystic Maya from that weirdo. I'm so happy I could explode." Pearl walked up and patted the head of the attorney. After the encouraging word, he brought up his head.

"I guess we shouldn't worry about him. I have a story to continue, right?"

"Yup, you do."

"Let me continue where we left off."

Our heroes were still in Borginia staying at the Wright house. Phoenix was sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag. Little did he know that someone placed a note with a gift in front of him.

When the time came for the swordsman to wake up, he opened his eyes. In front of them he saw a piece of paper. It read, "Dear Mr. Nick, Thank you for everything. Here is a special gift I made for you. Pearl" Attached to the note was a green glowing rock with string threaded through. It looked like a nine, but was more looked like half of the yin-yang symbol. The vigilante picked up the gift and placed it around his neck.

He slowly removed himself from the floor to find the Fey girls were gone. _They probably are already eating breakfast._ He brought himself to a mirror that was on the wall. He pulled out a small knife and began to shave his stubble. _Ergh, another day, another… forget it._ He changed into his travel gear. Today they would be leaving to get going on the next portion of their mission.

Down at the table he found his own father laughing, having a good time. He then saw his father give both of them a dagger for self-defense.

"Thank you Pearls for the gift."

The little girl was surprised. "Gift? I don't remember any gift."

"This right here." He flashed the trinket around his neck.

"Why would I give that to you? It is not that I am in love with you like that."

"Huh?"

"You see, when a spirit medium gets all gooey and mushy for a man… Mmmmph" Maya's hand was quickly over her cousin's mouth. She whispered something inaudible into the girl's ear.

_What is going on here?_

"Time to get going." Maya started to grab the man by the hand.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." She turned around facing the man in blue chainmail.

"You can stop holding my hand now." The medium turned a little pinker. She released her grasp quickly, yet reluctantly. "Embarrassed much?" _I feel exactly the same way right about now._ _Must not show emotion._

Pearl who was following close behind spoke, "I can't wait to get out of this cold place."

Phoenix asked where exactly the map told them to depart for next. Maya brought out the tattered parchment and looked at it. She pointed slightly southwest of the center. "It's in Cohdopia, let's go this way." She made a straight line from their current point to the courthouse.

The adventurer shook his head. "We can't just travel straight through the center. There is a large desert there. It is deadly hot during the day and temps drop below freezing in the night."

"Don't worry Mr. Nick you can make it through with the power of love." They could definitely make it through alright, but with only love was out of the question.

"If you two insist we need to stock up on supplies." So the group grabbed supplies. The party was now ready to embark into the desert. So after about an hour of preparations the group departed for the desert.

Two weeks passed since they entered the desert. The desert was a formidable domain. The sun started to beat down on harshly. Sweat began to form on their heads. They were out of water. Trudging through the wasteland became even more difficult.

The group's throats became dry to the point where it was hard to speak. Maya tried to speak. "I think we should find shelter."

"Why?" The vigilante spoke struggling on every sound of his word.

A word came out but was lost to the blowing winds. She tried again. "Sandstorm."

"What?"

"SANDSTORM!" Looking out the horizon was a large cloud of sand approaching. It was going to overtake the trio in less than a few minutes.

"RUN!" The group struggled in the deep sand. "I see a shelter in the side of the dunes." Indeed a small stone structure protruded from the sand. In full sprint the group finally made it inside.

Pearl and Maya were exhausted. Phoenix on the other hand was watching the entrance as the sandstorm went right over. "Nick, how long will this be?"

"Who knows? It could take hours… days… weeks… months… years."

"Quit bumming me out." The medium started to puff her cheeks out.

"Sorry, I was just a little pessimistic, that's all." The swordsman gave a slight smile.

Just at that moment Pearl who was standing in the dark bumped into a lever. The sounds of chains rattling were heard. The ground started to rumble. The sandstorm outside was still ongoing, but was weakening. A very faintly seen tower emerged from the sand. However many of the features were still hard to make out.

An hour passed. Pearl left to go stretch since the storm was just barely blowing wind. With this action the medium and Phoenix were left alone.

"Maya."

"Yes."

Phoenix placed a hand on Maya's shoulder. "You gave me whatever this thing is around my neck."

Maya cringed a little as she gave a slight gasp. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"You probably think it's stupid, stupid that I gave you such a girly thing such as a necklace." Her head was tilted towards the ground.

"That's not true…" _Phoenix don't back down now. Just say those three words and everything will fall into place._ "The fact is that I…"

"Mr. Nick! I want to enter that tower." _So close, so close I need a little privacy._

("I do not hinder your time with your special someone!"

Phoenix and Maya both said in unison, "Actually, you've ruined those times which I wanted to release my feelings before yesterday."

"Oh, if you want privacy I can leave right now…"

"Not right now, we're still in the middle of the story.")

Pearl was eager to enter the structure. "That way I can be trapped inside and wait for my special someone to…"

"No, you can't stay inside for too long, at least right now." The mysterious figure known as Nicholas appeared. "I wouldn't want a cute kid like you being crushed by the sand."

Phoenix was trying to understand what was being said. "Crushed by sand?"

"Yeah, this tower actually has the third courthouse on top. In order to make sure it would never be destroyed they made it retract into the ground. In our case it so happens to be the sand." He stared at the formidable structure. His head turned slightly to look behind. "It also has many traps, traps meant to kill intruders. If I were to guess the traps will still be active."

Maya placed her hands on her hips. "I run through several dungeons before breakfast." This was completely made up as she never did have much experience with exploration.

"All I can say is make sure you do not spend more than 3 days inside. Any longer and the tower will sink back into the sand leaving you to die inside."

The Phoenix looked at the Justice. "Why are you being so helpful? Before, you just left us to our own devices."

"I remembered something as I regained my memory in the last courthouse. I won't say until all the power has returned to the blade."

_Thank you for keeping secrets. _"I'm going in. How about you two?" He looked at the two Feys.

"Of course I'm going. Without me, you're hopelessly lost."

"I want to come too. I love being on an adventure. Maybe I can find myself a handsome prince…"

_There she goes again._ Phoenix inspected the tower. It was made of obsidian. It was quite strange that such a massive structure was made with the material. Obsidian was next to impossible to find as the land had only one volcano and it was dormant. Another peculiar feature was two other towers right next to the main one. It almost looked like they were there for no purpose than to destroy the main tower. On the side were a few windows to let in light. The tower bore the floor lines indicated by gold bands. There were about 20 bands.

The tower… well, towered above our heroes as they entered the gloomy building. Inside was a lit room that went around in a circle. It felt somewhat dark due to the black stones that comprised the structure. A door was seen in the middle of the room. Maya approached the door and poked it.

"WHO DARES TO TOUCH OUR DOOR!?" The loud blending of two voices came together.

"Sorry about that. I am Acro…"

"And I am Bat"

"Together we are the Acrobat brothers." They said in unison.

_Who gives their kids these kind of names?_ "What do you want?"

"We reside in the two smaller towers. We are the guardians of this place."

"Okay and that means what for me?"

The two unseen voices replied, "We can make your journey through the tower easy, or very painful. We will give you two riddles every floor. One will be the same all the way through. Answer in the correct way and you will be able to enter the elevator in front of you. Answer wrong and the floor you stand on will be blown up."

"The other question will change, answer correctly and the floor above you will be blown up and all traps on the current floor will be deactivated. If you are wrong, you may not answer again and you must find the hidden staircase while the traps are active. Not to mention you have to deal with the next floor as well."

Maya brave as ever answered, "We'll take you on. Give us the two riddles."

Acro and Bat gave the more important riddle first. "Two of us make one, break us apart forcefully and chaos will be released. Please show us what we mean by that. Will you answer?"

The three dungeoneers sat confused at the riddle. "No, we will think about it more."

"The other riddle perhaps. I have two friends who always tell the truth. These two seem to conflict, yet both are true. What do I have?"

Pearl was biting her fingernail. Pondering the meaning the young medium finally came up with an idea. Phoenix first asked what her answer was. Unfortunately, it wasn't the answer. The swordsman was able to think about it a little longer before he gave a final answer. Maya jumped the gun and gave her answer. "It's a paradox!" She gave a finger point as she blurted out the answer.

"I'm sorry…" The guardians started to talk.

"Look what you've done now. We can't blow up the floor above us."

"…But that is correct. You have just won the destruction of the second floor. 18 floors remain."

*BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM* This continued for just a few more moments. A loud thud was heard as the rest of the tower put pressure on the bottom. A heavy grinding noise came as if the top of the tower was rotating.

The adventurer hugged his companion. "Maya you're a genius. I could kiss you right now…" Maya's eyes shot wide open. He quickly retracted his statement. "But now's not the time. We have more floors to conquer."

They ran around the tower finding the stair case. It spiraled up the side of the tower. They got to the next floor. Still posed with the big riddle they refused to answer it. They failed the answer for the next question to remove the floor above.

They searched for the pathway to the next staircase. Pearl stepped on a pressure plate on the flooring. A couple of bladed pendulums came flying from the ceiling. The entire party ducked avoiding death.

Phoenix was most worried though about his hair. One of the spikes was clipped off. "My spikey hair! It takes forever for it to grow back."

Maya rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you are worried about your hair. What about me and Pearly? We could have been filleted or rather Feylleted"

"Well there's the door." This cycle continued for a few more floors until the darkness closed in from the outside. "It's dark, now we have to sleep." Phoenix laid down on the ground.

The young woman started to count on her fingers. "Let's see we traveled 6 floors today. Multiply it by 3… We won't make it!"

Pearl started to worry. "I don't want to die! I have my entire life ahead of me. I want to get married to prince charming, have 20 kids…"

"No one is going to die. I have a way to get to the top faster."

Pearl looked curious as she calmed down. "How?"

"We answer the bonus question."

The two girls looked in horror. Maya spoke up. "I don't think we even know the answer."

"We will answer it or die trying."

A bit of strain was put on her voice. She was at the end of her sanity. "I don't want to die yet. I want to have more time with you. Every day we are together is fun. I just want it to be like that forev…"

She was silenced as a pair of lips met hers. Phoenix was now lip locked with his friend. After a few seconds Phoenix backed away. Maya was in full blush as she collapsed onto her knees.

"MAYA!" The man kneeled next to her. In the background Pearl was smiling.

"I… am f-fine Nick. I just thought that I would never find love." She started to smile as tears trickled down her face. "I told myself that love makes you soft. I don't want to look weak. So I kept trying to push my feelings to the back of my heart. Heh heh, look at me. I'm pathetic looking aren't I?"

Phoenix brought his hand to her cheek and wiped Maya's tears. He looked right into her sincere eyes. "That is not true. Even I am feeling rather different than usual. Just because you love someone doesn't mean you are weak. In fact, love makes you do some strange things."

_Love makes you do strange things? Wait… I got it that's the answer._ "I know the answer to the great question. The answer is lovers."

The booming voices gave their verdict. "You are correct. You are very wise. Please proceed into the device we call an elevator."

The trio walked slowly made their way to the lift in the center of the tower. Inside three chains were suspended from the flooring. A single crank was fastened in the middle of the platform. A lever was situated. One position was marked locked, the other unlocked.

Phoenix started to crank the winch. His arms were burning about the time he got to the 19th floor.

Maya started to play with the lever. It suddenly shifted to the unlock position. Phoenix felt an abrupt increase in gravitational force. The crank suddenly slipped and was rotating at high speed. The platform was sliding down. The three were screaming at the top of their lungs. Sparks flew in all kinds of directions as the platform and walls rubbed together.

Phoenix was desperately trying to return the locking mechanism to its original position. It was difficult to even make it budge. "I need help here!" He suddenly felt the tug of the two females behind him. They were able to pull the lever back. The screeching of the locking device kicked in. They slowly decelerated until they stopped.

A huge sigh of relief was given by everyone. They finally got to the top of the tower where they could actually reach the real courthouse. Lamentably, someone was at the top, waiting.

**A/N There we go. I don't have much to say than leave a comment by reviewing. Enjoy the rest of your day/night.**


	10. Chapter 10: Faux Climax

**I know it's been over 2 weeks since I updated last, but I had a lot to think about. Not to mention I'm now dealing with school again. I can give you a little something though. I have over 4,000 words on this chapter. That is about twice as long as the average chapter. The reason for such a long chapter. I wanted to get to a certain plot point. So without further to do I present chapter 10.**

They reached the top the room; it was not like the previous two courthouses. The room was almost empty, save many piles of bones scattered all across the floor. They spotted someone off in the distance. That someone was none other than Dahlia, in visible spirit form.

"D-d-dahlia, how are you here? You should be dead." Phoenix tried to rub the sand out of his eyes.

An evil laugh came from the now dead demoness. "Hmph, I became a necromancer. I don't follow the typical rules for death like the rest of you." She flashed an evil grin, a grin so wicked it could give one chills up their spine. "I just need a body for my resurrection to be complete. I don't want my old body. It's probably rotting away in the ground or non-existent. I want something a little more… lovable. I think that girl's body holding onto your hand would do the trick." She stretched out her ghostly finger at Maya.

Maya was shaken by the thought. "I'm not giving up my body to some sort of creep like you!"

"I wasn't asking if you wanted me to. I will have that body. It will be my ultimate revenge on Phoenix Wright. The girl he loves, lost forever in the spirit world. He will never be able to look at your face ever again without seeing me."

Phoenix stood in front of the medium, arms outstretched. "As cliché as this might sound, you will have to go through me first."

"Very well." Dahlia's spirit flew at the swordsman. The apparition passed easily through Phoenix and disappeared into Maya.

Her body was starting to tremble. "N-nick help me!" The shaking grew more intense every second. "Nick! If I never see you again I wa…"

The once cheerful girl flashed an evil eye. "No time like the present to cause some chaos. Here's Dollie!" She forced Maya's body to raise her arms. "Almeca coridona xin eohp bast yami!" A greenish mist settled in the rather open room. The bones on the floor started to rattle.

"W-what is going on Mr. Nick?" Pearl started to clutch onto the vigilante's arm, scared of what was to come.

The man drew his sword. "It looks like she is raising an army of the dead."

"Wrong! I am making my ultimate beast. It's so original I don't know what to call it. I think I will call it my pet. It's only fitting."

The bones that once lay on the floor were now levitating. They swirled around a centralized area. The bones came together one by one. The spines all joined together to make an incredibly long backbone. Then all the ribcages attached to the spine. Then the head came next, it was a single skull. The bones that once comprised arms and legs attached to the ribcages and became the arms and legs once more. Some of the arms were broken in half to create a blade like weapons. Complete arms had skulls attached to them. A few of the legs did that as well. However, most of the legs had a foot attached.

After the entire assembly, the skulls' eye sockets all turned red. The beast came to life. It scurried about like a centipede all over the floor and ceiling. The entire beast was ridiculously huge.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Dahlia laughed maniacally as her monstrosity came to life. "This is the power of necromancy. I still am getting used to this body though. No matter, I will kill both of you… starting with the little girl."

The behemoth pile of corpses rushed at Pearl. She stood there frightened, unable to move. Phoenix ran at the girl and snatched her up. Not a second too late I might add, because the centipede like creature caught one of its jagged bones in the flooring.

Suddenly Pearl's body grew heavy. Phoenix had to drop the body. "Ouch! Uh… where am I?" It was Mia now inhabiting the body of the 8 year old. "Fantastic, I have to deal with this witch again. I see that I was a failure at preventing her escape from the spirit world. Is she…? No, she didn't…" She was staring at the Maya's possessed body. "I guess it's time to remove her from the body before Maya's soul is pushed out."

"What!?"

"I'd say we have five minutes before Maya's spirit is pushed out by her possession."

"Then we'll have to do something about it." Phoenix rushed in to grab the medium's body. He was attacked from the side by the undead creature. The monster slashed with its shattered bones and it scratched the swordsman.

Distracted from the main task, Phoenix engaged the monster. He ran under the beast slashing it multiple times with his sword. A few bones broke but a skull that was where a hand should have been looked at him at smacked him several feet.

He sprung back to his feet charging again. He was knocked back once more. This continued for several more attempts until Phoenix was lying down battered and defeated. _I'm so pathetic. I can't even save the people I love._

As he thought about his situation a small glimpse of hope appeared. It was Maya's voice. "NICK! Please I'm trying my best to hang on. It's very tough, but I wanted to say that…"

"Shut up stupid girl, you dare defy my control." The body started to contort: an inner struggle between the two souls was commencing. The monster, in the meantime, was starting to fall apart due to lack of control.

Phoenix sat there unable to move. _I can't help at all urgh. _

A voice pierced the room, "Hey Trite, I see you've grown more powerful since we last met." It was Godot, who was more than pleased to make his appearance. "I see you've found my now dead lover." He winked at Mia for a brief second. "I'll help you only because number one, Mia is here right now and two, I hate necromancers."

He brought his sword in the air. "Necromancer, it's time to go back to the hell you've come from." Light shot out of the blade and pierced through the body. As painful as it might have looked, it caused no damage to the body. Instead a shrill was heard, then silence. Maya's body collapsed on the ground.

Mia sighed, "I guess that might not be the last. At least I know my sister is safe." Mia left the young girl's body. Pearl slowly came back to her senses.

"I've overstayed my welcome. I would give you a proverb, but I don't feel like it." Godot disappeared into the darkness somehow. He left Phoenix to think over the entire incident.

_Some hero I am…_ An embrace came from Maya, who had by chance, fallen right next to the swordsman. "Don't beat yourself up about it. I'll always be there for you no matter what."

Pearl bounced in and hugged, "Group hug!"

"Heh heh, you always know how to make anyone's day brighter. Let's power up this sword and go home."

He placed the sword in the center of the large room. The darkness that once lay in the room fled. It gathered into the blade. It accepted the light and the blade gave off a bluish glow.

The Justice who resided in the blade appeared. "I guess now it is time to tell you everything. The sword you carry is an ancient artifact from the long forgotten kingdom of Turnaboutia. It is one of two pieces of equipment. This is the Blade of Truth, the other was known as the Shield of Retribution. They both possess powers beyond belief. If one were to hold both, you would gain immense powers. This however led to the civilization's downfall."

"_The last of the kings of the civilization was power-hungry. He thought it was best for him to rule with complete power, so he grabbed the two artifacts. When he touched them he completely destroyed the kingdom because he couldn't handle such power._" I can't give more details. It was absolutely horrendous.

"That is where you fit in. You have the blade of truth. If only I knew where the shield was we could restore the kingdom, king."

Phoenix was shocked, "King? I've been a wanderer for most of my life and now you say I am a king."

"Yes"

"Didn't you say a person can't have both artifacts in their possession or else…"

"I never said you had to have them both. I was thinking about the shield being for the woman, known as Maya. It is rumored that if two lovers have the artifacts they can do great things. What, you might ask? I don't know. It's never happened before."

"I see…"

"I'm bored, so I'll see you later."The Justice disappeared into the sword from which he came.

_A king… does that mean… or is it…_ "Maya, Pearls, I think it is time to make this kingdom a reality. It could be the chance I have been waiting for, to stop all the injustice in the world."

Maya stood up slowly off the ground. "Are you just going to sit there we have a world to change." Her face slowly smiled as she reached out a hand to Phoenix. Phoenix grabbed her hand and brought himself up.

Pearl looking onto the scene was overjoyed. "Mystic Maya, I know you two can do anything through the power of…"

"Love almost got both of us killed!" They replied in unison.

Pearl put her hands on her face giving the dreamy stare into space. "Aww, you two are so adorable."

Phoenix rotated his shoulders. "I think we should be leaving now we have a new quest to make."

Maya crossed her arms. "But what about our quest rewards? I'm not leaving until we have something that says that we did it."

Phoenix flashed the blade of truth on his back. "This thing is proof, geez."

"Well, I think we can leave now. Off to find the shield." And with those words they jumped back into the elevator and made their way back down the tower.

Maya bounced herself and decided to make an announcement. "And now a word from our sponsors…"

A voice change to a lower more gruff voice was given by the medium "SUNDAY SUNDAY SUNDAY! See the monster trucks right off of…"

"Maya, this isn't a movie intermission. Who wants to see the monster trucks anyways on, Sunday, Sunday, Sunday?"

The 19 year old gave a quick reply. "I do. I want to see the bigger trucks smash the smaller trucks."

"How much is to see everything on Sunday?"

Maya started to count on her fingers. "Carry the two… It costs $14."

"That isn't too bad…"

"…Per person, plus we need souvenirs, snacks, drinks, and we can't forget about the VIP passes."

_No my wallet. She's going to starve my wallet to death. I got it!_ "And now back to our scheduled programing." Maya forgot all about the ridiculously modified and dangerous trucks and turned her eyes back to the story.

They were trekking into Cohdopia at the break of a cloudy dawn. Just as soon as they got to the beginning of the lush fields another familiar voice met their ears. "Wright, I hope you plan on surrendering the girl at once." The small army and Edgeworth appeared from a few shacks dotted around the field.

"I don't understand. Are you really that jea… er, I mean that sensitive to giving up prisoners?"

The large group moved in closer. "That woman next to you is a highly dangerous and a deceptive spy."

"Spy!? Spy!? How can someone as young as her be a spy!? Show me the smoking cannon!"

"Well, umm… I was told so by the king." Edgeworth crossed his arms in a defensive way. "That is all the proof I need."

"Objection! That was a very objectionable reason."

"Now that I think of it, I will have to take you into custody as well."

"For what?"

"Interfering with the army. However, I can let you go if you give up the girl."

Phoenix stared intensely at his old friend. _I can't believe you would think of this. This is an injustice. It seems as if he has forgotten the old days. _His thoughts kept mixing over and over again. The vigilante's emotions were sloshing around with sadness, anger, and pity as the main three.

Maya who was completely dumbfounded about the situation was turning pale. Phoenix swung his head around. He sighted the smaller medium balling on the ground scared and Maya looking at him waiting for his next action. Seconds seemed drawn out as Wright kept thinking over the possibilities in his mind. _NRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! I can't just abandon her and let her go to who knows where, but if I resist I might me captured as well. If I remember correctly there is one big weakness in good old Edgey._ "I challenge you to a duel!" Phoenix pointed his blade forward at the captain.

Edgeworth was gazed upon by his men ready to charge at any moment. "Very well then, I accept your barbaric challenge. The one who is slain first is the loser. You know what will happen if I win."

_Of course I do. Besides, you fell right into my trap. You have one weakness: your pride._ "If I win Maya will be free to go."

Edgeworth held his hand up to put his men at ease. "Gumshoe, my swords please." The man pulled out two one-handed blades from a chest that was being carried along. He placed one in each of his hands. "If anyone makes a move that would seize the girl without my permission, put them to death for treason."

"Um, I don't really like kind of stuff, sir."

"Deal with it, or no leather rations for you."

Maya, whose fate was going to be decided by two 25 year old men banging swords at each other like small children fighting over a toy shouted, "NICK! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

_Thanks for the pep-talk; of course I'm not going to leave you like this._ "WRAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Phoenix charged wildly at Edgeworth who was still stretching. Phoenix sliced from overhead. The pink armor suited man brought his swords crossed overhead to block. The blades tangled as a struggle for dominance commenced. Lighting flashed in the background as an electrical storm approached.

"Wright, did you really think that a simple chop over my cranium would be enough to take me down?" The captain pushed the other swordsman's sword back, and stabbed. It missed the torso and glanced off of Phoenix's chainmail. Edgeworth stabbed with his other blade missing altogether.

Phoenix seized the opportunity by striking the opponent's swords down into the ground. It was a partial success; one of the swords was knocked out of Edgeworth's hands. "Face it friend, you were never able to beat me in the past, so why now."

"Because you never have fought me with only a single sword." He thrust the sword precisely toward the abdomen. Phoenix brought his blade to block the attack, the sword however went around and stabbed the right side of his chest. Phoenix was in pain; fortunately it was only a flesh wound with no damage to the innards.

Phoenix had enough with this fight he brought his sword back, he knocked the blade away. Then the vigilante knocked some dirt into Edgeworth's eyes. This of course blinded the captain.

"Coward! A real man would…" Edgeworth felt something pricking at his chest. That something was the tip of cold steel. "This is impossible; no sword has ever penetrated my armor this easily!"

Phoenix was now holding the blade of Truth with both hands aimed at the heart. "Let's just say this isn't your average sword. Aside from that I don't want to kill you. What I want is for Maya to be let go. Say for all your troops to disband."

"I'm sorry the duel isn't over. Go ahead and kill me."

"No! I won't! You can't give up so easily. What happened to that guy that would lead us around and drag us into situations for the good of all? He's way different than the guy I'm looking at. The old you wouldn't just wish to die." Phoenix was tensing up his eyes were twitching.

Edgeworth gave a cold glance elsewhere. "Things… changed, this way I know that I died with honor."

"You idiot! If you want to die so badly fine. This hurts me more than it hurts you" Phoenix's eyes started to moisten. _I can't cry this is what he wants_ He positioned himself to kill his best friend. He slowly moved the blade back to pierce the heart. _Some friend I am…_

"Don't move, or else she dies." A man wearing black cloak was position right behind Maya with a knife at her throat.

Phoenix turned around, bringing the blade away from Edgeworth. "Edgeworth you ba…"

("Nick! Watch yourself! Pearly is hearing everything you say."

"Oh, er… I guess I was a little too carried away in the moment."

"I don't get what's going on here. Mr. Nick, are you trying to say a bad word?"

_Wait didn't I swear before in this story…_

"I can understand damn, because Morgan would always yell that at me in front of Pearly, but try to make sure she doesn't learn any new words. Maya Fey, your girlfriend, commands you to!"

"Sorry, geez, can I get a little slack. I was just going for dramatic)

"Edgeworth, you bad person!" He was not really thinking about what was spewing out of his mouth. "You knew I would become sentimental. You were going to take her all of this time!"

"Yes, in a way. I have to do this for the greater of all people."

"People! What's your problem, Maya wouldn't be a spy."

"I see you have become infatuated by her womanly ways."

Maya thought in the background. _I wouldn't really consider myself to be all that irresistible… oh well._ _I gotta escape somehow._ She quickly elbowed the hooded man, who was Shelly, in the ribs.

"OOF" Maya tried to escaped, but only ended up with a cut on her cheek. Shelly regaining his strength looked to find the slight trickle of blood on the medium's face. "Mission complete."

Edgeworth was stunned, "Mission complete?"

"Yes…" De Killer answered, "…my job is almost complete. The girl will be dead in under a few minute now."

Phoenix was completely destroyed on the inside. "Dead! She can't die, not yet!"

The assassin lifted up his hood to reveal the scar on his face. "There is a fatal, yet humane poison on my dagger. Right now the toxin will be making its way to her little heart and stop it once and for all."

Maya was starting to become weak and fell to the ground. Phoenix ran towards her as fast as possible. "MAYA!" He got onto his knees. His face was next to hers. "Don't die!" He was then accompanied by Pearl saying, "Please don't leave me, Mystic Maya."

She was slowly breathing and she could barely make audible words. "Nick, Pearly, thank you…" *GASP* "Especially you… Nick." She was holding on with every last bit of her strength to see them right in front of her eyes. "I know that sometimes… we argued, but I had… so much fun. I hope that you don't mind if… I feel one last thing…" *GASP* She shook as she brought her head up. Phoenix knew exactly what she wanted. He slowly made his lips met hers. They were still warm, but the icy chill of death was encroaching slowly.

Her lover slowly brought his face away in tears. "Maya, if I could I would die instead of you."

"You need to stop… trying to save everyone." She smiled as her condition continued to deteriorate rapidly. "I'll see you on the other side… Pearly can channel me too…"

"It's not the same."

"I find it somewhat funny that I die first…"*GASP* "I was hoping to help you see your perfect… world." The breathing became shallower as she battled to keep her eyes open. "Nick, I lo…"

She could not make out the last words as she died. The light from her eyes faded. Her face was beautiful in death as in life. She was still giving a smile. A smile that says I'm thankful I met you.

"Maya! Wake up! Dammit wake up!" His eyes continued to pour out the salty solution as he tried to make a straight face. Every second his face grew more downcast. "I don't want you to leave yet!" It was no use, he started to shake her lifeless corpse. Pearl started to wail as loudly as possible.

"Mystic Maya!" Phoenix slumped over and cried right into Maya's acolyte uniform. There were lighting flashes, but no rain. It was like all the rain was being poured out onto Maya's body from a single man.

Edgeworth was outraged at this. "I told you to capture her, not kill her!" He ran over to the assassin and shook him violently.

"Don't you know that whoever pays more wins the assassin's heart?"

"Who paid you to do this?"

"I did!" Manfred was riding towards the scene on the royal horse. He dismounted and walked forward with delight. "This was my only task, to gain power for absolute perfection."

The captain sunk his head. "Was I just a pawn to you?"

"Pawn, I wouldn't say that. More like a knight, my wild card."

"What would drive you to kill that girl?"

"Fool, don't you know that the Feys have passed down unknowingly a special ancient artifact. The only way to retrieve it is by killing the member of the main family who carries it. I've already killed her mother by using Morgan and her sister by my special police. Neither brought the power I was looking for. So it had to be her." He pointed to where the body lay. "Now I will be retrieving the shield of retribution." Manfred saw the sword attached to the mourning swordsman. "It looks like I get myself double-prizes, perfection at its best."

Edgeworth was mentally blown away. He thought this was all done for the protection of the people, not for some desires of an evil tyrant. The lies he was told compounded on his heart. He was a pawn of the entire event. "I… have brought dishonor on myself." He slowly walked away. _Miles Edgeworth choses death._

Manfred slowly made his way over. Suddenly de Killer was clutching his chest. "URK!" He collapsed onto his stomach as he was gasping for air. Then he died as well in a matter of minutes.

Manfred was puzzled to this event, but moved closer. Maya's body started to yield something from the inside. It was almost like a submarine emerging from the water. It slowly rose up until it was fully visible. Manfred was delighted. "Yes! Our dream of perfection can come true. Now I will take this back along with the sword and…"

Phoenix grabbed the shield. In his haste the magatama slipped off his neck and hit Maya's body, "Heh heh heh! I might not be able to save her anymore, but I can take revenge on you! I don't care anymore. You murdered her! I will be victorious! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Time for you to DIE!" That was the last moment Phoenix had consciousness until he woke up a long time later.

Phoenix opened his eyes blinking. _Where am I? I'm sleeping on some sort of bed._ He saw spell circles around himself. _Aren't these preservation spells? If that is so, then… What's this clasping my hand?_ He looked around and saw a woman with long black hair holding on crying. She started to look over towards his eyes.

Her face immediately cheered up she was of course crying still, but these were tears of joy. "NICK!" She hugged him as tight as possible. "I thought you were never going to be awake again. Pearly was worried sick…"

"How do you know Pearls?"

"Of course I know Pearly, it's me, Maya!"

"Maya… I don't know what you are talking about."

"I can explain why I'm not dead yet."

"What do you mean? I've never met anyone named Maya."

Maya's heart was pierced to the core, torn, and shattered into tiny little chunks.

*SNIFF SNIFF* "Nick, you will always remember me right?

"Of course Maya, of course." He embraced her as she left a few tears on his blue suit. The mediums lay down to mull over the story so far.

Phoenix left the room to go over to the couch. _I hope they know how close I was to losing them today. Not only that, my job, reputation, income… We all dodged a bullet this morning in court. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if Maya wasn't here today? I guess I will always be grateful that those two are in my life and just continue forward._

**__A/N You might be wondering what is going on in the outside world. I have two things to say. One, it is an alternate universe, some people would refer to such as alternate timeline. Two, the question comes up, "Its sounds like a story is on the outside of this one. Is there going to be a story about the outside world?" The answer to said question is yes, there will be a story based outside of story time. Just thought I would clear that up.**

**Second portion is address the question "What happened? So Maya died and then came back?" There are probably a bunch of other questions rolling around in your head as well. Many of these questions will be addressed in the next chapter.**

**Lastly, thank you for reading this almost climatic chapter. If you would like to leave a comment about the story, review it. If you have any questions or anything else, don't be afraid to PM me. Thank you for stopping down by at my story and have a nice day.  
**


End file.
